The Summer Runaways
by PrincessSparkle09
Summary: When Seth leaves Summer gets some unexpected news and it looks like Seth isn't the only one to run away this summer. When Seth comes back to no Summer will fate bring them back together?
1. Daddy's Little Girl

The Summer Runaways

Note: So this is my first fic so I'm not sure if it will be great so please read and review and I'll try and update as much as possible! Thanks enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the OC in any way

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Goodbye Daddy's Little Girl**

Summer Roberts let out a scream of pain as she smashed the mirror with her fist, and then continued to tear apart her bathroom despite her bleeding hand. She didn't care how much noise she was making, or how much of her things she was destroying that didn't matter, none of it mattered anymore.

Neil Roberts walked in his front door to the sound of screaming from his teenage daughter's room. He ran upstairs to find his daughter on the floor of her newly destroyed bathroom in hysterics.

"Summer baby what's wrong?" A concerned Neil asked, but he didn't have to wait for his daughter to respond, he found his answer by the sink; a pregnancy test.

"Daddy I'm so sorry…I…I…please don't be mad daddy," an extremely distraught Summer spit out between sobs.

"Oh hunny I'm not mad, it'll be okay."

The truth was Neil couldn't be mad at his daughter, ever since her boyfriend left town Summer rarely came out of her room. He knew how hard Seth's departure had been on her, and now finding out that she was having Seth's baby, he knew it was all just too much for her.

He looked down at his daughter's mascara stained face and wished so hard that he could fix everything for his little girl, but he couldn't, he couldn't change anything for her.

"We'll get through this, don't worry," he reassured his daughter.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Summer still rarely left her room, and refused to leave the house at all. She spent her days watching Valley reruns, or thinking about what she was going to do with herself. She hadn't even told anyone about her pregnancy, not even Marissa who she told everything.

_If Seth was here he would make everything okay, he would know what to do._ Summer thought to herself. She often found herself thinking about Seth and rereading the letter he left her when he skipped town;

_Dear Summer,_

_I know you're probably not going to understand this, and you'll probably never forgive me for this but I had to leave. Before Ryan came to Newport life was hell for me there, I had no one. When Ryan said he was leaving I couldn't help but think that everything would go back to how it was and I would just be the emo geek no one likes. So I had to leave_._ I don't know when I'll be back, but I know that I love you so much Summer, and I always will. There is no one like you._

_Love Seth_

Tears started to run down Summer's face as she finished reading the letter for what felt like the millionth time.

"Stupid ass, if you love me why would you leave me? You were afraid so you run away on your stupid boat, and now I'm having your child! Well I'm not gonna wait here for you, so you better not expect to see me when or if you ever come back!" Summer thought out loud. She had made the decision that she had to leave Newport. She didn't want to be the pregnant girl in Newport who everyone talked about. She had to start out new. So, she called her mother who was living in New Jersey and they decided it would be best if Summer moved in with her.

When Summer told her father he supported her because he knew how hard all of this had been on her and decided to let his little girl go.

"Summer don't you think you should at least call Marissa? I mean your leaving tomarrow, she's your best friend!" Neil tried to convince his daughter.

"I can't dad, she won't understand and I don't want to tell her I'm pregnant." Summer had feared telling her best friend because of her tendency to get drunk and blurt things out. "She'll understand one day."

"Well you better get some sleep we'll have to leave for the airport around 6:30am tomarrow."

"Okay daddy, I love you. Goodnight."

"Love you princess."

The next morning Summer and her father left for the airport and as Summer sat in the car she watched all her life drift away.

When they finally arrived at the airport Summer tried her best to remain strong but as she was getting ready to board she broke into tears in her father's arms.

"Oh daddy I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know baby, I'm gonna miss you too, but this is for the best, you'll be better off with your mother."

"I love you so much"

"I love you too princess but we have to be strong."

"I know, you're right. If Marissa calls please just tell her I'll always love her but don't tell her where I am or why I left. It'll be easier this way."

"Okay, but your gonna miss your flight if you don't go, I love you."

"Love you too" Summer gave her father one last kiss on the cheek and went to board the plane.

Neil stood and watched, tears in his eyes as his little girl left him.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter hope you like and and please review!**


	2. She's Gone

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed i really apreciate it! sorry if i took too long to update its just i have school and stuff so i dont always have time but i'll try my best to update quicker! So hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the OC in any way but that would be awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: She's Gone**

Seth Cohen sat aboard the Summer Breeze, it had to be about 2 months since he left Newport and as the summer was drawing to an end he decided it was time to go home. He wasn't sure if Ryan would be back, but that didn't matter cause he wasn't going back for him.

He sat looking at a picture of a very petite girl with dark hair and the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. She was the reason he was going back. Summer Roberts was the girl Seth had loved since he was ten and although he knew she was probably mad at him, he didn't care. He just wanted to be near her again.

"I'm coming home Summer, only a little while longer until I can hold you in my arms again," Seth had developed a habit of talking to himself while on his little voyage, there's really not much company on a boat in the middle of the ocean.

Seth sat and daydreamed until he finally reached the Newport Harbor. He got off his boat, tied it to the dock and started the very familiar walk back home.

_Best go see mum and dad first, _he thought to himself. He kept looking around at how little had changed in his hometown, not that he had expected much to changed, nothing ever really did in Newport.

Before he knew it Seth had reached his house as he stood outside his front door he didn't know whether he should knock first or not.

_Still my house, _he thought as he walked in.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"

"Seth! Oh my God you're home!" Kirsten Cohen ran to her son with open arms and embraced him. She held onto him for a while and then suddenly let go and hit him in the arm, "what were you thinking? You could have died out there! Did you even think…?"

"Mom! It's alright, I'm here now, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," Seth started to explain as Sandy Cohen came through the front door.

"Seth! What a surprise! Glad to have you back son," Sandy said as he hugged his son.

"Yah, thanks dad."

"And its perfect timing to cause look what I brought home."

At that moment a blonde teenage boy walked in the door behind Sandy carrying a backpack that had been clearly over packed.

"Ryan you're back? I mean for good?" Seth asked while hugging his brother.

"Yah man. I just couldn't stay away you know?"

"Dude that's awesome. But that about Theresa?"

"Um, it's a long story I'll tell you later."

"Yes, you can explain it to all of us after dinner. You two must be starving. Chinese?" Kirsten asked knowing that no one would want her to cook.

"Maybe later mom, I've gotta go to Summer's house," Seth explained while starting towards the door.

"Listen son, there's something…" Sandy tried to say but was soon interrupted.

"Sorry dad, maybe later I've got to go," Seth said as he ran out the door, grabbing the car keys before he left.

Seth drove as fast as he could anxious to see Summer. He wasn't really sure what he would say, he was just hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd forgive him. As he pulled in the driveway and got out of the car he nearly dashed towards the front door out of excitement and rang the doorbell.

Neil Roberts opened the door to find Seth in his doorway.

"Hey Mr. Roberts, remember me? Seth Cohen? Um listen can I talk to Summer?"

"Of course I remember you Seth, but Summer's not here."

"Oh well is she like at Marissa's house or something, because I really wanna see her."

"No Seth, when I say she's not here I mean in Newport. She doesn't live here anymore."

Seth's heart sunk. "What? What do you mean? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Seth I can't tell you that. She told me not to tell anyone."

"Please tell me, I need to see her! Apologize…Please!"

"I'm sorry Seth, it's too late. She's gone," Neil said and shut the door.

Seth stood frozen to the sport staring at the front door of the Robert's home. He couldn't believe it, she was gone, the only girl he ever lover and he had no way of finding her. Seth stood in total shock as tears started falling from his eyes.

"She's gone."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please click that little purple box and review! Happy Easter!**


	3. Memories and Phone Calls

Okay So here's the new chapter i know it's not long but it's sort of just came to me so i just went with it. so hope u like it!

I do not own the oc in any way!

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories and Phone Calls

It had been about 3 months since Summer had left Newport to live with her mom in New Jersey and she was really starting to miss her old life. She spent most of her time sitting on the couch watching the Golden Girls and eating junk food. Her stomach had grown quite a bit and it drove her mad because she could never find anything to wear so she stuck to sweats and pjs. Her mom had tried a million times to get her to go out and meet people but she refused, she just sat at home and kept to herself.

Summer's mother had been very supportive of the whole situation, and Summer found she really enjoyed talking with her mother. She had told her mother everything about the past year and Seth Cohen, how she had fell in love with him, but left her while he went out on his little boat.

_The boat he named after me_ Summer thought to herself.

The Summer Breeze. He had named the boat after her before she even knew he existed, and when he had told her it was named after her she remember how special it made her feel and how happy she was with him.

Summer often found herself thinking about Seth during the days. She didn't have much else to do since she couldn't go to school, there was no way she would be the pregnant girl at a new school; people would talk.

She found herself thinking about all the times they had spent together. The night on Caleb Nichols boat when she first realized she liked Seth, she had made him swear not to tell a soul or she would kill him. During Christmakuh she had dressed up as wonder women for his gift, the look on his face when she unzipped that dress to reveal her costume. Of all the times Summer remembered the one that had stuck in her mind the most was when he got up on the coffee cart in front of like the whole school and confessed his love for her. It was the sweetest thing in the world and after that she no longer felt afraid to be with him.

After everything that they had been through she still couldn't believe this was how they ended up, her in New Jersey and him who knows where, somewhere on an island with a mermaid maybe.

As Summer went through he usual memories she suddenly picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar phone number.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seth Cohen was laying on his bed surrounded by comic books listening to Boys II Men something he only did when he was upset, and everyone in the Cohen house had found that Seth had been listening to a LOT of Boys II Men lately. He was just about to get the strength to get up and get something to eat when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Seth answered though he knew that no one was going to respond. Seth had been receiving this phone calls for about two weeks now and everytime he said hello the only thing he heard was someone breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Helloooooooo? Anyone there?" he tried again, but it was no use. As Seth sat and listened to breathing on the other end for another minute he felt that he knew who might be on the other end of the phone. He was just about to say something when he heard the dial tone.

_It has to be her_ he thought to himself. Seth had come to the conclusion that it might be Summer calling him when Ryan had told him about how Marissa had been calling him and saying nothing late at night when he was in Chino.

It had been 3 months since Seth came back to find that Summer had left Newport and he had been miserable ever since. He wanted desperately to find her but there was no hope the only one who knew where she was, was her father and he wasn't giving in anytime soon. So instead Seth spent his days blasting music, reading comic books, going to school and of course thinking about Summer.

Finally Seth got up and instead of stopping at the fridge like he intended to earlier, walked out to the pool house.

"Hey man" Seth greeted Ryan who was playing playstation.

"Hey what's up man?"

"Got another phone call, still no response, but it has to be her right man? I mean like who else would it be?"

"I don't know"

"O ya thanks for all the help man. Dude I messed up so bad, none of this would have ever happened if I hadn't left, and now she's gone and I have no way to find her."

"Come on man its been three months, don't you think its time you got over it?"

Seth just stared at Ryan with a look of _are you crazy_ on his face.

"Right crazy idea sorry forgot who I was talking to. Wanna play?" Ryan said while holding up a controller.

Seth grabbed a seat on the floor and joined his brother in a little PS2, but as he played he couldn't help but think about her.

* * *

Hope you liked it please review 


	4. Liliana Elisabeth

**Okay hey so thanks to everyone for the great reviews and sorry for the wait, but i hope you like the update...anywho i just wanna say that Linsay never happened and um Alex is here but im unsure of whether her and seth will ever get together...we'll have to see so thanks read and review you all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Oc but that would be pretty kool!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Liliana Elisabeth**

"Seth, Seth man you in here?" Ryan called for his brother as he walked into his room. It had been a little over nine months since Seth and Ryan had returned to Newport to find that Seth's world had changed, and even though Seth wouldn't admit it Ryan knew his brother was still hurting.

"Ya man wutsup?" Seth replied.

"Listen me and Marissa were gonna go down to the Bait Shop, Journey's playing and Riss got three tickets so I was thinking you should come with us." After returning to Newport it didn't take long for Ryan and Marissa to go back to the way they were before the whole Theresa incident.

"Well as exciting as watching you and Marissa suck face, while listening to Journey sounds I think I'll pass on that one." Seth replied sarcastically.

"First DO NOT insult Journey, and secondly come on man it'll be cool we can all hang out, and plus then you take your chance and talk to that girl who works there. Abby?...Alice?"

"Alex. It's Alex…I don't know man me and Captain Oats had some serious plans for tonight."

"No! No way man I'm not letting you spend another Saturday night with Captain Oats so get up and get dressed we're leaving in an hour!"

"I don't know I gotta…."

"Seth! Now!" Ryan slightly yelled at his brother to get his point across.

"Right getting dressed…now." Seth finally agreed a little afraid of his brother at the moment. It wasn't that Seth hated hanging out with Marissa and Ryan they were his best friends but things weren't the same anymore, there was no more fab four. But Seth had to come to terms with that and finally accept that she was gone. So Seth got up and dressed ready for a fun night at the Bait Shop.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

About an hour later Seth was standing in line at the Bait Shop with Ryan and Marissa who were obviously trying their hardest to keep Seth occupied, as they were not making out which was a rare thing for Ryan and Marissa.

"Seth! Ryan, Marissa hey!" A skinny blonde girl shouted from inside the club, "Come on guys you know you don't have to wait in line."

"Oh thanks Alex," Marissa replied as they walked in.

Alex was not your average Newport girl she was tough looking, wearing jeans and a vintage tee which showed off a butterfly tattoo on her arm. Alex had become a very close friend to Marissa since the gang had met her about nine months ago and she was one of the only girl friends Marissa had. Alex had a crush on Seth, but he was often too lost in his own world to even notice her.

"Hey Ryan, hey Seth." Alex greeted the brothers as she hugged Marissa.

"Hey Alex," Ryan replied while elbowing Seth in the ribs to get his attention.

"Oh hey Alex, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, okay so the bands gonna start in about ten minutes so we should go get some drinks and then we can get close to the stage."

"Sounds great." Seth replied, and as the gang made their way to the bar Seth started to again drift off into his own little world. He just couldn't help but think about Summer and what she was doing right this second.

But he would have never guessed she was in the hospital with his baby right at that moment.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Summer was sitting up in her hospital bed holding what she thought must be the prettiest baby girl she had ever seen in her life. Summer had been in labor for what felt like hours, and they were painful hours at that, and as she sat in the empty room with her baby she couldn't help but think it was worth it.

Summer had considered putting her baby up for adoption at one point during her pregnancy fearing that as a teenager she would be a horrible mother but soon pushed the idea aside, unable to actually imagine giving away her child.

Her mother was with her during the birth every second but Summer had asked her to leave for a while so she could be with her daughter. Holding her baby was a totally new experience for her, yet it felt so right. She was so small, yet so beautiful. She definitely looked like her parents, Summer could see a little Seth in her and imagined what she might look like when she grows a little, and just as this thought crossed her mind she looked down at her baby and started to talk to her.

"You would have liked him you know, he was a great guy, would have been a great father. He could make you laugh even at the most serious of times, and he always knew how to make you feel safe and happy. He would have loved you no matter what, but I just couldn't stay there ya'know? Well of course you don't but one day you'll understand. And you know maybe one day you'll even get to meet him. You'll be my little reminder of him." Tears started to form as Summer continued to stare at the tiny bundle in her arms. She just could not stop thinking about just how beautiful she was, Summer swore her hair was even curling slightly just like her fathers.

"Oh Seth, I wish you were here." Tears were now streaming down Summer's face just as a nurse walked in.

"Hello Ms. Roberts, I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to see how you and your daughter were doing." The nurse smiled sweetly not wanting to upset Summer anymore.

"Oh we're fine, I'm just…so overwhelmed ya'know?"

"Of course; normal thing for new mothers. So have you thought of what you're going to name her? Because I have to start writing some paperwork."

Summer had been thinking about names a lot over the past few months but hadn't quite decided yet but as she looked down at her little girl it sort of just came to her. "Liliana

Elisabeth. Fits her perfectly." Summer said as she smiled down at the sleeping baby.

"That's a beautiful name, Liliana Elisabeth Roberts it is then."

"Actually it's Liliana Elisabeth Cohen."

* * *

Okay hope you liked it tell me what u think plz hit that pretty purple button!


	5. Changes

**Okay so hey thanks everyone for reviewing! you guys totally rock. im sorry for the wait, i've just been really busy lately, i got stuck with like two independent study projects at the same time for skool. well i hope you like the new chapter and please keep reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes

Summer sat up in her rocking chair in the corner of her room trying to rock her little girl to sleep. It had been 3 months since she brought Lily back from the hospital and she couldn't remember the last time she slept without interruption.

She looked to her alarm clock on her bedside table, 2:36am was flashing at her. Lily just would not fall back to sleep and Summer was becoming exhausted, she didn't get to sleep a lot lately and these late nights were really starting to drain all her energy.

_I need to sleep; I wish Seth was here, he would help me_ Summer thought to herself._ No don't think like that, don't think about him, you are not going to make this better by thinking about **him. **_Lately it seemed that every time she thought about Seth she would break down in tears, and almost right on cue tears started to well up in her eyes as thought about the simpler times she had spent with her boyfriend.

"I wish he were here, but he just left me Lily, I didn't know what else to do. I knew something was up the second Chino said he was going back, the look on Seth's face said it all. There was nothing I could do for him." Summer said looking down at her daughter almost expecting her to respond.

"Chino was his best friend. Oh man and poor Coop, she's probably so lonely, unless by some chance Chino and Cohen went back. I guess I'll never know that." Summer said realizing how hard it would be for her best friend if she was still alone.

"You would have really liked them, they would've loved you. You're auntie Coop and Uncle Chino. And your father, he would love you more then anything, that's just how he was. He would have been there for us." Summer just kept on talking, reliving her memories of the last year to her three month old, the whole time tears running down her cheeks.

"We're going to get through this together babe, I promise. We'll just have to make some changes. I'll have to make some changes, but I'd do anything for you."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Oh man Ryan I didn't think it was possible but I think you actually got worse at this game." Seth said they were playing some video game with ninjas or pirates or something like that. "Yep man there goes your head. I win again!" Seth laughed, it had taken him a while but he had finally decided to move on with his life, he was finally getting back to normal.

"What do you think bro? Rematch? I'll take it easy on you this time." Seth asked Ryan, after gloating about his win for five minutes.

"Sure man, let me just go get something to drink. You want something?"

"Ah yes, I think we have some nice chocolate pudding in the fridge I have been waiting to eat. Do you mind getting it for me?"

"Sure, no problem" Ryan said with a laugh, he never quite understood Seth and pudding but he never dared to ask either.

Ryan got up and went to the fridge just as the doorbell rang.

"Hey Seth do you mind getting that? It might be Marissa."

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Seth got up and made his way to the door. "Your in luck Marissa, we're playing PS2 and I'm totally kicking Ryan's ass." Seth said as he opened the door but he didn't find Marissa there at all. All Seth saw was a yellow convertible driving down their driveway. And just as Seth was about to shut the door he noticed something at his feet.

There on the doorstep was a tiny baby sleeping in a basket with a note with _Ryan_ scribbled on the envelope.

"Seth who's at the door? Seth?" Ryan called from the kitchen.

"Um, Ryan you might want to come here man." Seth replied as he best down and brought the basket in the house.

"What is it Seth?" Ryan asked as he came around the corner, but there was need to wait for Seth's reply because he got his answer as he glanced at the basket Seth was carrying in. Inside the basket was a tiny baby bundled in blankets sleeping peacefully. "Um, Seth who is that?"

"Um…I don't really know…there was a note though, has your name on it."

As Seth put the baby down and handed him the note panic took over him. _It couldn't be, she said…she lost…_ thoughts were running through his head like wild fire.

He took the note in his hands and saw the familiar handwriting on the envelope. He opened it and inside found a small letter.

_Ryan,_

_I know that I told you that I lost the baby, but I had to tell you that, I knew you were unhappy. I thought I could raise the baby on my own, but I just couldn't do it. I'm not fit to be a mother, everything about her reminds me of you, and she has your eyes you know. Take her; you can give her the life she deserves, a life I could never offer her. I'm sorry that I lied to you, and that I'm just leaving her with you but I didn't know what else to do, you have the Cohens and I know they will help you. I'm moving away from Chino, you won't know where to find me. Please take care of her. She is your daughter, she deserves your love. _

_Love Theresa._

_P.S Her birth certificate is enclosed._

Ryan pulled out the other piece of paper in the envelope and found the certificate. Christina Rose Atwood. He then looked to the baby still fast asleep. She was beautiful.

"Um, Ryan?" Ryan had almost forgotten that Seth was still in the room.

"She's my daughter." Ryan said handing Seth the letter to read. "Christina Atwood."

At that moment Ryan knew that his whole life had changed.

* * *

**Okay so i hope you liked that...plz review...and do u think i should go to four years later or do you want me to drag it out more which would mean a longer wait for a seth summer reunion..tell me wut u think!**


	6. Four Years Later

**Okay thanks to everyone that has been reviewing you guys have been so great. so i decided with all your help to make this chapter four years later, so Lily is now four and her and Summer have moved to New York. i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I unfortunately still do not own the oc!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: 4 Years Later**

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy" Summer opened her eyes to see her four year old daughter jumping up in down on her bed.

"Mmmmm, princess give mommy five more minutes okay?" Summer asked knowing her daughter would not give up that easily.

"But you promised you would make me pancakes, and we could go to the park and the mall. Come on mommy! I'm hungry!" Lily smiled sweetly at her mother. "Please?"

"Okay I'm up" Summer said taking her daughter into her arms; she could never resist that smile. Summer picked up Lily and she made her way down the hall to the kitchen. Summer and Lily had moved into a small apartment in New York when Lily was two. The apartment was the perfect size for the two of them, and the walls were filled with pictures of Lily growing up.

As Summer put Lily down on the stool in the kitchen she couldn't help but smile at her daughter's beauty. Lily was a tiny little girl with dark wavy hair that fell to her shoulders, she had the prettiest chocolate brown eyes Summer had ever seen and at the moment she was wearing pink pajamas that said princess all over them.

Things had been going great for Summer, she was working for a big fashion magazine, and things couldn't be better with Lily. She was happy with her life and nothing could change that.

"Mommy?" Lily was looking at Summer with a confused look and Summer realized she was still staring at her daughter.

"Sorry sweetie," Summer said shaking herself out of her trance and going to the cupboard to get the pancake mix.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After filling up with pancakes the two girls sat planning their day together.

"And when we go to the mall can I get a new Barbie doll? Please?" Lily asked with the same sweet smile that got her mother out of bed that morning.

"We'll see we have to get you some new clothes first though. Then maybe if you're good we can get you a Barbie doll." Summer replied laughing at the smile that spread out across her daughters face at these words.

"Okay mommy, I'll be good I promise!"

"Alright, now why don't you go get dressed, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"Okay," Lily said leaving her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

With that Summer got up to prepare herself for the day.

Twenty minutes later Summer was waiting in her living room for her four year old to come out of her room.

"Lily come on you've been in there forever!" Summer pleased, wanting to begin their day.

"One minute!"

"Lily you have five seconds to get out here or I'll leave without you! Five…four…three…two…" and with that out came Lily wearing a pair of jean capris, a baby blue tank top that said _angel_ on it and a pair of flip flops.

"Mommy will you brush my hair for me?"

"Sure sweetie, come here." Summer sat down on the couch beside Lily, "What took you so long?"

"I didn't know what to wear." Lily was quite the fashion princess and Summer just laughed at her.

"You know you are definitely my daughter."

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After spending an hour and a half playing at the park, and enjoying the picnic Summer had packed the two girls made their way to the mall.

"Okay so where do you want to go first?" Summer said looking at her wide eyed daughter. Lily absolutely loved the mall and her eyes always lit up when she saw all the stores just waiting for her to go in.

"Ummm, there!" Lily said pointing at the GAP store across the hall.

"Okay" Summer said with a laugh "lets go" Summer said and the two made their way into the store hand in hand.

Two hours and about ten clothing stores later the girls had finally picked out some new outfits for Lily and even a couple for Summer.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweet heart?" Summer replied looking down at her little girl still holding onto her hand.

"Have I been a good girl today?" She said with a smile.

"I think that you've been an extra good girl today!"

"Does that mean I can get a new Barbie?" Lily said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well we did have a deal so I guess so. Come on the toy stores just up there." Summer said now getting pulled towards the store by her excited daughter.

"Come on mommy, there's this new Barbie and she comes with this puppy and a little bag to carry it in…mommy come on! Oh and she has this really nice outfit on and…and…" Summer couldn't help but laugh at her four year old who was now rambling on about the Barbie's outfit and dog. She had definitely gotten her tendency to ramble from her father.

"Okay sweetie calm down I'm coming."

"Look mom there it is!" Lily let go of Summer's hand and ran the shelves filled with Barbies and took the one with the dog down from the shelf and into her arms. "Can I get this one? Please, please, please?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, if that's the one you want that's the one we'll get. Come on lets go pay for it so we can get you home."

"Okay, hey mommy will you play Barbies with me when we get home?" Lily asked as they made their way to the register.

"Sure honey."

"Yay! Thank you mommy! I love you!"

"I love you too baby." Summer said and after they paid for the new Barbie they made their way towards the exit. But just as they we're coming to the doors something caught Summer's eye. From a distance she could see a group of four walking down the hall; a muscular man with blonde hair holding the hands of a small blonde girl probably near Lily's age and the other of a skinny woman with light brown hair. Walking beside the three was a tall skinny man with the very familiar "Jew fro" hair. At the sight of her old friends Summer's heart dropped. _How could it be, Marissa? Ryan? **Seth?** They're not supposed to be here in New York, they're supposed to be in Newport! _Thoughts were flooding Summer's mind.

"Summer? Oh my God Summer is that you?" Marissa called from down the hall. Summer could see the surprised look on the faces of her old friends especially Seth's but panic took over and as the four started making their way towards Summer and Lily Summer grabbed Lily's hand and rushed her out the door.

"Come on sweetie, we have to go."

* * *

**okay so i no you guys are waiting for a seth summer reunion and i promise it'll come soon i just thought she should run off first because seth doesnt even know about Lily yet. okay so i promise next chapter there will be some seth summer! lol but i hoped you liked that chapter and i would really apreciate it if u reviewed o and plz check out my new story!**


	7. The Truth Slips Out

**Hey so thanks for all the awesome reviews i got a really positive response from that last chapter so i decided to update quickly. so just to clarify the little girl walking with marissa ryan and seth is Christina Ryan and Theresa's daughter, but she's not in the picture anymore so she's just Ryans daughter. so hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own the oc at all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Truth Slips Out**

"So how was school today babe?" Summer said as her and Lily entered their apartment after a long day of work. It had been a little less then a week since the mall incident and Summer was trying her best to forget about the whole thing.

"It was okay, I had fun. We have a new girl in our class, her names Christina she's really nice."

"Well that's good. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Ummmm, chicken fingers? Please?" Lily answered with a smile; she loved chicken fingers and ate them all the time.

"I figured that'd be what you would want," Summer said with a laugh.

"They are my favourite! Hey can I watch Golden Girls while I colour my picture for school?"

"Sure you know where it is." Lily had developed a love for the Golden Girls when her mom had bought the DVD set, and the two watched the show together religiously.

Lily had made herself comfortable sprawled out on the living room floor as Summer started to get their dinner ready, until there was a knock at the door. Summer made her way to look out the peep hole to see who was knocking but she had not expected to see Marissa Cooper when she looked out. Summer let out a sigh, she knew it wouldn't be long before one of them came looking for her, but she was hoping that maybe they wouldn't.

Despite her initial reaction to turn out the lights and pretend she wasn't home Summer opened the door for her old friend.

"Coop! What are you doing here?" Summer asked innocently.

"Well I was about to ask you the same thing. I mean I haven't seen or heard from you in four years and then when I see you at the mall the other day you just run off again! So since I knew you were living in New York I decided to look you up and turns out I didn't have to look very far considering I just moved into your apartment."

"You live here? In this building?" Summer said panicked.

"Yes, just one floor down. Sum what's going on? Why did you leave? And why did u run off the other day?" Marissa asked hurt in her eyes.

Summer felt a rush of guilt take over her and decided she couldn't lie to Marissa anymore.

"I think maybe you should come inside." Summer said moving to the side to let Marissa in.

Marissa walked in the apartment taking in her surroundings. The apartment was filled with pictures of a little girl that she did not recognize, and when she looked in the living room she saw the same little girl sitting on the floor looking up at her. Realization hit Marissa.

"Hi," the little girl waved shyly at Marissa.

"Hey," Marissa said with a smile.

"Lily sweetie come here I want you to meet someone. Marissa this is my daughter Lily, Lily you remember me telling you about Marissa right?" Summer said taking her daughter into her arms.

"Ya, I remember. My mommy said you're her bestest friend, and that you're my auntie Coop! She told me all about you! Are you my auntie Coop?" Lily said proudly.

"Ya, I guess I am." Marissa said taking in the little girl, she looked so much like her mother.

"Lily sweetie, I need to talk to auntie Coop for a little bit okay? Do you think you can go in your room and finish your drawing?" Summer asked knowing she had some explaining to do.

"Okay mommy, see you later auntie Coop." Lily said kissing her mother on the cheek and leaving down the hall.

Marissa got up and started looking at the pictures that filled the walls of the apartment. "She's four, Liliana Summer answered the questions she knew were going to come. "She's why I left Coop, I left when I found out I was pregnant. I mean Seth had just left and I didn't know what else to do. And the other day at the mall when I saw you guys I panicked, I mean Seth doesn't even know he has a kid and I didn't want him to see her and…you know?" Summer said tears now coming into her eyes.

"Oh Summ! I'm so sorry! But why didn't you come to me? I would've been there for you, helped you raise her, you didn't have to just leave!" Marissa said sitting next to her friend and putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't stay there, I mean I didn't wanna be that pregnant girl, and I didn't want my kid to grow up in New Port. So I left, and I know I should of told you but I just couldn't, I was scared Coop."

"I get it, you know Seth came back at the end of the summer, he was devastated that you were gone. When he saw you the other day he nearly freaked. He's been talking about you all week. You've really got to tell him Sum, I mean we live in the building now, he needs to hear it from you before he finds out some other way."

"I know, and I will I promise." Summer said knowing Marissa had a good point. "Hey the other day when I saw you guys at the mall, there was a little girl with you?"

"Oh, that's Christina. Ryan's daughter, um Theresa and Ryan's daughter that is. Theresa left her with Ryan not long after she was born. I've been helping raise her since then, so I guess she's kinda like my daughter in a way." Marissa said with a smile.

"And you and Chino?"

"Are engaged, we're getting married this Summer!"

"Oh my God Coop! That's awesome!" Summer said hugging her friend.

"Thanks, so you've got to tell me everything you've been doing for the past four years." And the two friends sat sharing stories until late into the night.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Summer sat alone on her couch watching some made for T.V movie. It was a Friday night and Lily was sleeping over at a friend's house, so Summer was all alone for the night, with nothing to do. She had been putting off talking to Seth, and she was trying to build up the courage to go talk to him.

_Come on Summer get yourself together, you can do this. You have to tell him!_ Summer told herself. After ten minutes of arguing with herself in her head and thinking about how her might react Summer finally got off the couch and decided she would talk to Seth tonight. So she got up, changed her clothes and made her way to the floor beneath her to where Marissa had told her the three friends had bought apartments next to each other.

Summer lifted a shaky hand to knock on the door she knew was Seth's. And as she waited for him to answer the door her stomach was doing flops. _Get a hold of yourself Summer it's just Seth." _Summer said to herself. And just as she was thinking about running away the door in front of her opened.

"Summer!" Seth stood shocked, looking at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Summer just stood frozen to the spot staring at him with a stupid smile on her face. He looked good, she couldn't help but notice that and she couldn't help but realize just how much she had really missed him these past four years. "Summer? Are you okay?" Seth asked snapping Summer back to reality.

"Hey," Summer smiled sweetly, and Seth felt like he was falling in love all over again. "do you think we could go somewhere? Talk?"

"Ya, sure of course, let me just get my coat," Seth said and the two headed out onto the streets of New York.

The two walked and talked for a little until they came across a park bench and decided to sit for a while.

"Sum, what's really going on here? I mean you leave New Port, without telling anyone where you are except your dad, and he wouldn't tell me anything. And now after four years I see you and you run away, and now you've finally decided to talk to me? I mean you just left Summer!" Seth said his frustration finally getting to him.

"Kinda like you did!" Summer snapped back.

"I left you a note Summer, I was coming back, I came back, and you just left and never came back!"

"Oh a note! Gee thanks cause a note really makes up for the fact that you just picked up and left!"

"I told you I was coming back! I was still in love with you Summer! And I come back to find you're gone, turns out you were in New York, doing what, shopping and getting your nails done for four years?"

"Is that the kind of person you think I am Seth? I'm not like that!"

"Ya, well I wouldn't really know cause I haven't seen you for four years! Four years Summer! So tell me what have you been doing for all this time that had you too busy to even call or visit? Huh Summer?" Seth said now angrier then ever.

"I'm sorry but I was a little busy raising our daughter!" Summer yelled back, without realizing what she was saying.

Seth froze, "What did you say?"

"Oh my God, I have to go," Summer said tears now streaming down her face, as she got up and ran away, leaving Seth sitting alone.

* * *

So i hope you liked this and there is more Seth and Summer to come and he will soon meet Lily! 


	8. We Really Need to Talk

**Okay so i no it's been a long wait but i finally sat down and wrote the chapter! i really hope you guys like it! thanks so much for all the reviews you all are the best!i have a long weekend this weekend so maybe i'll be updating faster this time but i make no promiseslol! hope you like it!**

**I dont own the oc at all!****

* * *

**

**C****hapter 8: We Really Need to Talk**

Summer ran as fast as she could not looking back. Even though she was growing tired she would not stop, she could not stop until she knew she was away from Seth.

_You had to open your big mouth didn't you Summer? You let him get to you just like you always do. _Thoughts were running through her head the whole time as she made her way to her apartment. _He's going to hate me!_ At this thought Summer's heart sank. _What if he hates me?_

Summer took the stairs up to her apartment not wanting to wait for the elevator. She unlocked her door an immediately sunk to the floor as she closed the door behind her. She sat on the floor in front of her door sobbing, unable to believe that the conversation with Seth just happened. She hadn't meant to tell him like that, she had pictured it going a completely different way. She didn't exactly plan what she was going to say but she had not planned to just yell it out to him like that.

After ten minutes of sitting on the ground Summer finally got up only to make her way to the couch where she wrapped herself in a blanket and curled up in a ball.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxox

Seth sat on the park bench staring at the spot where Summer had stood minutes ago. He wasn't sure how much time had really passed since she had actually been there but he could not take his eyes off the spot.

_Did she say what I think she said? But how is that possible? It can't be I imagined it! I had to have imagined it. I just heard her wrong that's all._ Seth tried to reason with himself but he knew exactly what Summer had really said, he was just not ready to believe it.

Seth finally stood up and started to make his way to his building. He walked slowly all the while thoughts running through his head. He seemed to get to the building rather quickly without really even knowing what he was doing; it was almost as if his feet just took him there while his mind was left to wander.

As Seth made his way into the elevator he pressed the number 3 button to get to the third floor rather then the second floor where he lived. Summer had told him she lived on the third floor and he needed to talk to her.

Seth stood staring absent mindedly at the door. _3B_ stared back at him. _Just knock already! Come on Seth get a hold of yourself._ After arguing with himself for what felt like forever Seth finally raised his hand and knocked.

"Go away!" Summer called from inside, there was no way she was going to let anyone see her like this. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now okay, just come back in the morning or something."

"Summer I need to talk to you!"

"Cohen?" Although Summer knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever she wasn't really expecting him to come until at least tomorrow.

"Ya it's me, we really need to talk."

She didn't really want to open the door, she feared what Seth might say but she let him in anyways. _He deserves to know the truth_ she told herself as she opened the door. When the door opened Seth saw Summer standing there, but he had never seen this Summer before, she stood with mascara running down her cheeks, hair a mess, wrapped up in a blanket. Although she looked like a mess Seth couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked even with the mascara stained face.

"Sum, we need to talk. Back there at the park, I don't really know what happened but I think that maybe you said that you've been taking care of our daughter these past four years, but that's crazy I mean I'm imaging it right? It's crazy right?" Seth began rambling trying to stay as calm as possible not wanting to start another argument.

"You should probably come inside," Summer responding stepping aside to let him in.

Seth walked in the apartment expecting to see a bunch of fashion magazines and a bunch of girly things. When he took in his surroundings he found the walls full of pictures, and toys scattered all over the floor.

"You should probably sit; we really do need to talk."

Seth took a seat on the recliner in the living room as Summer sat across from him on the couch.

"Sum?" Seth had no idea what to say, by looking around the apartment he knew he had not heard Summer wrong but he could not believe it.

"I'm sorry Cohen, I really am." Summer said as tears began rolling down her cheeks again.

"I…I don't get it. You have a daughter? We have a daughter?"

Summer couldn't get out any words so instead she just nodded.

"But, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Seth began still trying to stay calm though it was getting hard.

"You were gone Seth. You left and I found out I was pregnant I didn't know what to do, so I left I had to leave, I was scared."

"I told you I was coming back Sum, I mean I would've been there for you! Helped you!"

"I know! I've always known that! But I didn't want to be that girl in Newport, I couldn't stay there I didn't know when you were coming back!"

"So you just left? Without telling anyone? You could've told my parents they would have helped you Summer!" Seth said beginning to let his emotions take over.

"I panicked okay! I was 17 years old and pregnant and the father was out on a boat somewhere!"

Seth sat staring at her, tears coming into his eyes. "Don't you think I would have wanted to know her? I mean I missed four years of her life. I spent four years not even knowing I had a daughter." Seth said his voice starting to soften.

"Cohen I know, but I had to get out of there, kind of like you did. I wanted to tell you I really did, but I was scared. Please you have to understand."

Seth nodded. "What's her name?"

"Lilliana Elisabeth Cohen." Summer said knowing that just maybe he understood.

"Cohen?" At this Seth couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Yep. She's a lot like you, you know. She rambles when she's nervous or excited about something, she's got your smile, and when it's raining her hair gets so curly! Everything about her reminds me of you." Summer said looking at her feet; she didn't really want to make eye contact with Seth at the moment.

"Man, I can't believe it. I have a daughter. She's really like me?" Seth said not really knowing what else to say.

"Yes, she's just like you."

"Am I really that dad though, I mean the non existent dad who doesn't even know their kid. She must really hate me."

"No! She doesn't hate you! I've been telling her stories about you since she was born. She knows all about you, and I've always made sure she knows that you would be with us if you could." Summer said beginning to feel guilty for keeping Lily from Seth.

"Where is she? Can I meet her?"

"She's at her friend's house, you could come by tomorrow if you want, and we'll have dinner. I'll just need time to talk to her you know?"

"Of course, no I get it. Will you tell me about her?"

So Seth sat listening to Summer telling stories about Lily and her childhood. Seth was surprised at just how much Summer and Lily had been through together, but he was also impressed at how involved Summer was in Lily's life.

"She's been wanting to meet you, we almost went to Newport once, but I freaked. Seth I need you to know that I wasn't going to keep her from you forever. I was just waiting for a good time, but I don't think there was ever really a good time to tell you. I wish I did I really do and I'm so sorry." Summer said after talking for hours about Lily.

"I know Sum. You were seventeen, and scared I get it. But I wish you would have told someone, waited for me. But I understand, I left. I mean I'm not going to lie to you I'm a little mad. I mean I missed a lot, but I understand how hard it must have been for you, just give me some time, I'll get over it."

"I understand," Summer replied with tears in her eyes.

"Well I should probably get going, it's pretty late. So I'll come around five tomorrow?"

"Ya that'd be great."

"I can't believe it, I'm meeting my daughter. I'm a dad! Seth Cohen's a daddy!"

Summer couldn't help but laugh. "You haven't changed a bit Cohen."

Seth smiled as he got up and made his way towards the door. "Oh and Sum?"

"Ya Cohen?"

"When I left, I still loved you, I hope you know that. I didn't leave because I didn't love you cause I did, I always loved you." Seth kissed Summer gently on the cheek and let himself out.

* * *

**Okay so i'm not that happy with this chapter but it turned out alright. i really hope you like it and plz review it means so much to me. omg season finale tomarrow! i cant wait! im so excited! lol! last week was so awesome!**


	9. Meet the Daughter

**Okay so i really want this chapter to be good! it's like a really important moment and i hope i did it justice...so hope you enjoy...o and omg the season finale was AMAZING! enjoy!**

**I dont own anything!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Meet the Daughter**

Summer could hardly sleep that night, thoughts swimming through her mind. What would she tell Lily? What's dinner going to be like with Seth there? That was the one thing she could not stop thinking about: Seth. She had thought that she had gotten over Seth a long time ago but after seeing Seth that night she wasn't so sure of that anymore.

Summer had finally drifted off to sleep and was having a wonderful dream about her, Seth and Lily being a real family, buying a house together and starting a huge family together, when she was woken by the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" A very sleepy Summer answered.

"Mommy?" Came a small voice on the other end of the phone.

Panic took over Summer, "Lily baby what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Then baby what is it?" Summer let out a sigh of relief that there was nothing wrong.

"Kaitlyn's mommy made me call; you were supposed to pick me up a half hour ago."

"I thought I was supposed to pick you up at noon?" Summer said with confusion but as she looked at her alarm clock she realized her mistake. "Oh, crap. Sorry babe I must have slept in, um just tell Kaitlyn's mom I'll be there in ten minutes okay?"

"Okay mommy, see you soon, love you."

"Love you too babe."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"So did you have fun last night babe?" Summer asked as her and Lily entered their apartment.

"Yep! It was a lot of fun! We played Barbies, and hide and seek, and we baked cookies, and watched movies! It was awesome!"

"That's good, well next time we'll have to have Kaitlyn come here, how does that sound?" Summer asked laughing at the excited look on Lily's face; it kind of reminded her of the face Seth made last night getting all excited about being a dad.

"That would be awesome!" Lily said jumping onto the couch.

"Hey, sweetie, there's something we need to talk about." Summer said sitting on the couch next to Lily.

"What?"

"Well you know how your Auntie Coop lives here in New York now?"

"Ya."

"Well, you dad lives here now too and he lives on the floor just below us. And well I talked to him last night and he really wants to meet you so he's going to come over for dinner tonight. Does that sound okay?" Summer said a little unsure of how this would all sound to a four year old.

"I'm gonna meet my daddy?" Summer nodded at wide eyed Lily who was looking up with her considering the thought. Suddenly a smile spread across Lily's face and she jumped into Summer's arms. "I knew he'd come I just knew it!" Lily then got up from the couch and started running for her bedroom.

"Babe where are you going?"

"I have to start getting ready! I have to find something to wear!"

Summer laughed as Lily disappeared into her room. _She gets more like me everyday._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

At 4:00pm while Summer was trying her best to cook a descent meal there was a knock at the door.

"Oh God that better not be him, I told him five!" Summer said rushing to get the door, taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror by the door, her hair was in a messy ponytail and she hadn't even applied any makeup yet.

She reluctantly opened the door ready to send Seth home until five, but Seth wasn't the one standing at the door.

"Chino, oh my God hey!" Summer said greeting Ryan with a hug.

"Hey Sum! How you doing?"

"Freaking out a little bit, how bout you?"

"I'm good. Listen I know you're probably busy getting ready for tonight and everything I just wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Oh no, of course its fine come on in." Summer said letting Ryan into the apartment.

"I just wanted you to know Seth, he's really nervous about this whole thing tonight; he really doesn't want to mess this up. And not just with your daughter, but with you."

"What do you mean?" Summer asked pure confusion on her face.

"I mean, he cares about you Sum, he always has, he never stopped. I've watched him these past four years, screwing up all his relationships because they weren't you. I just thought you should know, he really cares."

"Thanks Chino, you know I want us to be a family with Lily, but I mean it's been four years, we're both different now. But he has nothing to worry about with Lily, she'll love him."

Ryan smiled and started back towards the door.

"Hey Chino wait a sec." Summer disappeared around the corner and came back a minute later wait a little girl attached to her hand. "Chino this is Lily, Lily this is your uncle Chino." Summer introduced the two.

"Hi uncle Chino! I'm gonna meet my daddy today! Do you know my daddy?" Lily said with a big smile on her face.

"Yep, your dad's my brother. He's really excited about getting to meet you."

Lily's smile got even better as she went running back to her room.

"She's been getting ready since I told her; I think she's still picking out clothes." Summer explained.

"Well she is your daughter," Ryan said with a laugh, "well I should get going. But um, you and Lily should come over sometime soon, you have to meet Christina."

"That sounds great. See you later Chino, and thanks."

"No problem," and Ryan left Summer to get herself ready for the big dinner.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At five o'clock on the dot there was a knock on the door and Summer made her way nervously to answer it. She took a glance at herself in the mirror once again this time pleased with her appearance. She let her hair down, and put on a cute little dress. She opened the door to find a nervous looking Seth holding to bouquets of flowers.

"For you," Seth said handing Summer one of the bouquets.

"Why thank you, Cohen. Come on in."

Seth walked in looking around the room expecting to find Lily.

"Oh sorry Lily's still in her room. Lily! Lily come on your…dad is here!" Summer waited but Lily still hadn't come out. "Lily?" Still no answer. "Um, one minute let me just go find her."

"Sure,"

Summer walked into Lily's room to find Lily laying face down on her bed wearing her favorite pink dress. "Lily, your dad's here. Didn't you hear me calling you?" Summer asked approaching her bed and sitting down.

Lily sat up and looked at Summer with tears in her eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Summer said taking her daughter into her arms.

"What if doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like me so much that he leaves? What if I'm not what he wanted?" Lily said crying into her mothers shoulder.

"Oh baby, your father would love you no matter what. He'll love you."

"Promise?" Lily said looking into her mothers eyes.

"I promise!" Summer said as she grabbed a tissue to wipe away Lily's tears. "Come on princess it's going to be fine." Summer said as she took Lily's hand and lead her into the living room.

Seth was looking at pictures while Summer went to get Lily. Most of the pictures were of Lily and Summer smiling happily at the camera. Seth loved looking at the pictures but there was one picture in particular that he liked. Sitting on the end table by the couch were two pictures. One of Ryan, Marissa, Summer and Seth all smiling on the beach not a care in the world, and the other was on Summer and Seth by Seth's pool. Seth was holding onto Summer and they were both smiling happily. The picture put a smile on Seth's face.

Summer walked in the living room to find Seth looking at the picture she knew to be of her and him with a smile on his face. Summer cleared her throat, and Seth jumped placing the picture back on the table and turning around.

Seth looked down at Lily and a huge smile appeared on his face. He walked up to her and got down to eye level with her.

"Hey there, you must be Lily." Lily nodded keeping slightly close to her mother. "I'm Seth, well your dad, you can call me Seth if you want though, or you can call me dad it doesn't really matter to me," Seth began rambling until Summer cleared her throat again. "Oh, um these are for you," Seth said holding out the flowers in his hand.

A smile spread across Lily's face, "Daddy!" She yelled as she jumped into Seth's arms. Seth tensed with shock when Lily hugged him but he soon loosened up and hugged her back. Summer watched from the side with tears in her eyes.

Lily broke the hug and met Seth's eyes "I'm really happy you're here!" She said with a smile.

"I'm really happy I'm here too, I want to learn all about you." Seth said with the exact same smile.

"Well dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. I hope you like spaghetti." Summer said.

"Spaghetti sounds great," Seth responded.

"Lily why don't you show Seth around while I finish getting everything ready."

"Okay mommy, come on daddy I'll show you my room."

Lily grabbed Seth by the hand and led him in the hall and into her room. Seth walked into a room that he was pretty sure was designed by Summer. The walls were pink and the whole room had the word princess written everywhere.

Lily made her way to her bed looking for something, when she found it she held it up to Seth. It was a pink My Little Pony figurine that Seth recognized to be just like the one Summer used to have but in a different color.

"This is Princess Oats" Lily said proudly.

"Princess Oats?" Seth said with a laugh.

"Yep! Mommy always tells me stories about you and Captain Oats, and she has Princess Sparkle so when she bought this for me I wanted to name mine just like yours and mommies!"

Seth smiled and he and Lily sat a talked for a while until Summer called them in the dinning room to eat. During the dinner Lily and Summer told Seth stories of the past four years, stopping occasionally to let Seth tell them a story. Seth then went on to tell Lily stories about him and her mommy, but he soon found that these stories were already very familiar to Lily. After they finished eating they all sat on the couch and watched Golden Girls together.

Lily was sitting between Seth and Summer and her eyes were slowly starting to close.

"So I was thinking that me and Lily could hang out tomorrow, go to the park and stuff? I mean you could come too if you want Sum."

"No, no you two should spend time together. How does that sound baby?"

"Really good!" Lily said with a yawn as she laid her head against Seth's arm.

"Great, and then I was thinking we could meet you at Ryan and Marissa's for dinner, they really want you two to come."

"Sure that sounds great, but I think we should probably get this one to bed." Summer said motioning to the now sleeping Lily.

Seth picked Lily up and carried her to her bed. He left the room while Summer got her changed into her pajamas and returned to kiss her goodnight. He bent down and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Goodnight Princess."

"Night daddy, I love you," Lily replied sleepily.

"Love you too."

Summer and Seth left the room and made their way to the door. Seth turned to Summer and asked,

"So, um I'll pick her up around noon tomorrow?"

"Sounds good,"

"Thanks for dinner it was great. She's amazing you know you did an awesome job with her." Seth said.

"Thanks," Summer said taking a new interest in her shoes.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," Seth said as he kissed Summer on the cheek and left the apartment.

"Night Seth," Summer said to the already closed door.

* * *

Okay so i really hope you liked that, i really want everyone to likw it! u guys have been so great to me! plz continue that greatness and review! thanks! 


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay so I no I haven't written in forever and I no you guys probably hate me for it but I'm so sorry! Things with school have been really crazy with projects and tests and now I have exams to study for! Now im not trying to make excuses but things are nuts so I cant update just yet…but im making you a promise…my exams end on June 27th and im free from skool for the summer…i promise once exams are over I'll be updating as much as possible and this goes for both my stories! So expect updates in a little over a week…so sorry for making you guys wait but im really hoping you'll stick with my stories and just wait a little longer…that's all for now I promise I'll write soon!

Thanks so much!

Love Jess


	11. Family

**Family**

Summer and Lily sat on the living room floor playing Barbie's that morning, Lily waiting anxiously for 12 o'clock to roll around. She had woken early that morning excited at the idea of spending an entire day with her father.

"Mommy is it noon yet?" Lily asked, growing very impatient.

"Ten more minutes babe. Your dad should be here in no time so why don't you bring these back to room and get your jacket while you're in there," Summer responded handing the dolls to Lily and sending her on her way.

Lily was back in the living room within minutes, sitting down on the edge of the couch and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Babe what is with you today? You need to relax; your dad will be here soon okay?" Summer said grabbing Lily and pulling her down to lie on the couch in her arms.

"I know, I know, I'm just really excited about getting to hang out with daddy all day." Lily said getting comfortable on the couch with her mom. They lay there in silence until Lily broke it, "hey mommy?"

"Ya, babe?"

"Do you think next time we can all go out together? Like me you and daddy, just like a real family?" Lily asked looking up into her mother's eyes with pleading eyes.

"Sure honey," Summer responded with a smile just as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, I'll get it!" Lily yelled running to the door as fast as she could. She flung the door open to find Seth standing there with a huge smile arms wide open. Lily jumped into Seth's arms giving him the biggest hug her little arms could manage.

"Hey Princess you ready to go?" Seth said placing Lily back on the ground.

"I've been ready for ever!" Lily said grabbing her coat from her mother's arms while giving her a hug and kiss goodbye.

"Alright be good okay babe? I'll see you at Aunt Marissa's and Uncle Chino's later today. Have fun." Summer said giving her daughter one last kiss before she left. "I'll be here if you need anything," she said looking up at Seth who just nodded in response, but you could tell from the look on his face he was just excited about this day as Lily was.

"Alright kid let's get this show on the road," Seth said taking Lily by the hand. He leaned over to Summer and whispered in her ear a simple "thank you" and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"Bye mommy I love you!" Lily called back as she and Seth were making their way down the hallway.

"Love you too!" Summer said as she watched them get into the elevator and go.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Seth and Lily made their way out onto the city streets hand in hand; Lily rambling on about her friend Kaitlyn who's always bragging about getting to go places with her dad and how that now she could talk about getting to go out with her dad. Seth couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Lily had indeed inherited his tendency to ramble all the time.

"So what do you want to do first?" Seth asked looking down at Lily's smiling face.

"Um, could we go to the park?" Lily asked looking up at Seth with her big brown eyes.

"Anything you want princess."

They made their way to the park where they played on the swings and slides, and had games of tag with some of Lily's friends who were at the park. Seth knew he was getting strange looks from parents who clearly knew Lily and didn't know him so he made his best attempt at introducing himself to as many people as possible.

After an hour and a half of playing around in the park Seth and Lily decided to sit in the grass and talk for a little bit.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Seth asked doing his best to get to know his daughter, he had missed out on a lot and really wanted to be as involved with Lily as Summer was.

"Well I like to play with my friends from school; we mostly play Barbie and dress up. I like going to the park and the mall. But most of all I like hanging out with mommy."

"Really?" Seth asked curiously.

"Ya, mommy's my best friend and I'm hers. We spend lots of time together and she always plays with me, and watches the Golden Girls."

"Oh I see," Seth said trying not to sound too envious. The truth was Summer had a great relationship with Lily and he was jealous of that. They had spent four years just the two of them and he knew their relationship would never change, he just hoped that one day he could have that same relationship with his daughter.

"Mommy always said you'd come find us." Lily said in an almost whisper, causing Seth to forget his jealousy.

"She did?" Seth asked in surprise.

"Ya, she said that you would look for us until you found us no matter how long it took. She said that you would find us one day so that we could be a real family." Lily explained.

Seth didn't know what to say to this. Was it possible that after all this time Summer still had hope for the two of them? Did she still have feelings for him after four years? He hadn't realized he still had feelings for Summer until he saw her that day at the mall, but he thought that was just him, was it possible Summer felt the same? Seth sat and considered this for a few minutes until he felt a tugging on his shirt.

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Lily asked looking up at her father innocently.

"Oh ya I'm fine sweetheart. So hey where do you want to go next?" Seth asked doing his best to remain normal.

"Can we go to the mall?" Lily asked jumping to her feet, hoping around excitedly.

"Um, sure kiddo whatever you want," Seth responded as Lily grabbed his hand and tried to pull him to his feet.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Summer stood staring at the door labeled _2d_ wishing she hadn't agreed to have dinner with the whole gang so soon. _Come on Summer get a hold of yourself! These are your friends you can handle this!_ Summer convinced herself reaching out to knock the door.

"Who is it?" a small voice called from the other side of the door.

"Um, it's me…um Summer!"

"Summer? Hmm, I don't know you and my daddy said I should never open the door to…"

"Christina who's at the door?" the voice of Ryan called out from inside the apartment.

"Some lady named Summer!" Christina called back. The sound of footsteps could be heard until finally the door opened to a smiling Ryan.

"Hey Sum, sorry bout the wait," Ryan said moving aside to let Summer in.

"Oh, no it's not a problem," Summer said stepping into the messy apartment.

"Oh, um sorry about the mess; we haven't really had a chance to get everything unpacked yet," Ryan said reading Summer's mind.

"Sum! Oh I'm so glad you came!" Marissa entered the room greeting her friend with a hug.

"Hey Coop!" Summer responded holding onto her old friend, knowing that tonight would be okay.

Summer looked around the apartment until she found what she had been looking for. Holding onto Ryan's hand for dear life was a small blonde girl. She was the spitting image of Ryan, same deep blue eyes and shy smile. Summer could only vaguely remember what Theresa looked like, but she did not see her in this little girl. No she was all Ryan.

"Um, Summer this is our daughter Christina, Chrissy this your Aunt Summer." Ryan introduced Summer to the little girl. Summer took note of how Ryan had said **our daughter** and not my daughter and this made her realize just how far Marissa and Ryan had come.

"Hey there Christina," Summer said getting down to eye level with the little girl.

"Hi, you can call me Chrissy if you want Auntie Summer." Christina replied loosening up a bit.

"Okay Chrissy," Summer said giving Christina a hug. "So um Seth and Lily aren't back yet?" Summer said standing back up and looking to Marissa and Ryan.

"No but Seth said he'd be back around five so I'm sure he'll be here soon. Why don't we sit down for a while until they get back?" Marissa said motioning to the couches surrounded by boxes in the middle of the room.

The three friends sat and chatted for a bit while Christina played on the floor with her legos. Summer couldn't help but keep checking her watch to see what time it was. It was almost 5:30pm and Summer was starting to worry.

"Sum, don't worry about it I'm sure Seth just lost track of time," Marissa told her reading her mind.

Just then the door opened and in walked Seth carrying a ton of shopping bags, Lily following behind him.

"Hey sorry we're late, I could not get this one out of the mall!" Seth said dropping the shopping bags at the door. Summer, Ryan and Marissa had come to greet them at the door.

"Hey mommy!" Lily said jumping into Summer's arms.

"Hey babe did you have a good time with your dad?" Summer asked.

"Oh ya it was so much fun! We went to the park and played with my friends and then we went to the mall!" Lily said with excitement in her eyes.

Summer laughed as she looked at the Seth's exhausted face.

"The mall huh? How come I could never get you to come to the mall with me when we were in Newport?" Summer asked Seth with a laugh.

"It was Lily's idea and I just couldn't say no. Plus I think you'll be happy because we picked out a few things for you while we were there." Seth said going to sit on the couch.

Everyone followed suit and took their seats, Lily sitting on Summer's lap.

"Oh Lily this is your cousin," Summer began but was soon interrupted.

"Christina!" Lily said getting confused looks from the adults in the room, "We're in the same class at school but I didn't know she was my cousin!" Lily explained.

Everyone just laughed as Lily joined Christina on the floor to play with her legos. Everyone sat and talked for a while and then enjoyed a "home cooked meal" from Marissa which was really just Chinese food. After eating they continued to just sit and talk, sharing stories and laughing with each other just like old times while Christina and Lily continued to play on the floor stopping every now and then to tell a story of their own. As Summer looked around she couldn't remember why she had been nervous about coming tonight because looked at the laughing faces of her friends she knew they were much more than that. They were her family.


	12. The Family Outing and the Invite

**Okay so hey there everyone! So here's the next chapter in my story…I know you are all waiting for Seth and Summer to get back together and it will obviously happen because I can't see them not being together…ur just gonna have to be patient with me, it's coming soon I promise! This chapter is going to be Seth Summer and Lily spending time together and it will lead into something I'm sure you will all be happy about. I'm not really sure how long I plan on this story being but I will say that I'm already planning a sequel! LoL! Oh and in the near future expect the gang to take a trip back to Newport! Yay! So plz R&R!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed: Laugh-a-Lot Bear, Sea4Shoes, ocobsessedrachel2, ItalHunni28, hanselel, Doves30, kursk, and Riley313 this one's for you guys!**

**I don't own the O.C in any way! And I do not own the song at the beginning of the chapter either!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**The Family Outing and the Invite**

Summer walked into her apartment after work to hear music blasting and Lily singing at the top of her lungs. "I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul!" Summer walked into Lily's room to find her and Seth dancing around the room, Lily belting out the words to her favourite song, and Summer was surprised to find Seth singing along too.

Summer stood in the doorway as the two continued to sing and dance, not noticing Summer watching them all the while laughing her head off. After a few minutes Seth finally turned around and came face to face with a laughing Summer as his face began to change colours to a nice shade of red.

Seth leaned over and turned off the stereo and took some interest in his shoes while Summer stood laughing at the now red faced Seth.

"Ugh, hey Summer," Seth said making no attempt to look Summer in the eyes.

"Hey Seth," Summer said finally controlling her laughing.

"Mommy!" Lily yelled jumping into Summer's arms.

"Hey babe, did you have fun with daddy?"

"Ya it was awesome!" Lily said with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well I better get going, Ryan and I have to go to dinner tonight with some people from the Newport group, coming down to check on us I guess," Seth explained.(a/n Ryan and Seth work for the Newport group but through New York).

"Oh okay, hey you should tell Marissa to come here for dinner with Chrissy then," Summer said as Seth went to retrieve his coat from Lily's bed.

"Alright I'll tell her," Seth answered before going to say goodbye to Lily, "See you later Princess, I love you," Seth said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye daddy, I love you too" Lily said and then leaning in closer she whispered, "Don't forget to ask mommy."

"I won't, you clean up in here and I'll talk to her on the way out," Seth whispered back.

"Okay bye daddy," Lily said kissing Seth and starting to clean up the mess they made.

Summer followed Seth towards the door, "So Jesse McCartney huh?" Summer asked with a laugh as Seth's face once again reddened.

"Um, uh, Chrissy always makes me listen to it when I watch her," Seth explained.

"Sure she does," Summer said disbelievingly, "anyways thanks for watching her after school all the time, it really helps me out."

"Anytime, I love hanging out with her," Seth said believing this was the perfect time to bring up his and Lily's plan, "so um this weekend, are you guys busy?"

"Um, no I don't think so why?" Summer asked.

"Well Lily wants all three of us to spend some time together, and we were hoping we could take a trip to the zoo this weekend just the three of us you know. She really wants us to be like a real family." Seth explained looking at Summer with pleading eyes.

"That sounds like a really good idea, the zoo on Saturday." Summer said as Lily came running out from behind the corner.

"She said yes! She said yes!" Lily yelled jumping into Seth's arms as Summer stood laughing at the excited look on both Lily and Seth's faces.

"So uh Saturday it is then, I'll come by around eleven then. I better get going though I don't want to be late, and I'll tell Marissa to head up here for dinner I'm sure she wasn't planning on cooking," Seth said handing Lily to Summer and placing a kiss on both Lily and Summer's cheeks.

"See you later then," Summer said as Seth went out the door.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"So you guys are going to the zoo? All three of you?" Marissa asked as her and Summer stood at the sink washing the dishes from the meal they had just ate while Chrissy and Lily played in Lily's room.

"Yep, Lily really wants us to be like a family so the three of us are going to have to spend some more time together," Summer explained to her friend.

"Well that's good though right? Right?" Marissa asked noticing the concerned look on her best friend's face.

"I don't know Coop; I mean you know how Seth and I are. We're always arguing and I don't want to do that in front of Lily. And I really don't want to give her any false hope of me and Seth being together," Summer explained.

"First of all, you and Seth are older now; you're not the same bickering teenagers you were back then. And secondly, false hope? I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. You guys so want each other!"

"It would never work out Coop; we have way too much history. I mean we may have worked together back then but he threw that all away when he ran away."

"Oh come on Sum! That was four years ago! You both have changed for the better and you can't tell me you don't have feelings for him still."

"I don't know, I mean you're right we've both changed; we don't know each other anymore. Do I have feelings for him? Ya maybe a little bit, but how do you know he still feels that way about me too?" Summer admitted meeting the smile on Marissa's face.

"Because Sum, he's Seth Cohen, he's been in love with you since we were ten, and I really believe he hasn't stopped loving you since then." Marissa said as Summer sat down at the table and put her head in her hands.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Summer spent the week thinking about the conversation she had with Marissa, wondering if Seth really did have feelings for her even after everything they had been through. And as she spent her days and nights thinking about this the week seemed to zoom by and before she knew it, it was already Saturday.

"So you excited?" Summer asked Lily while she tied up her shoes for her and the two sat waiting patiently for Seth to arrive.

"Yep!" Lily said as she began to bounce, not being able to hold in her anxiousness.

Just then there was a knock at the door and both Lily and Summer jumped up to open the door and greet a smiling Seth.

When the door opened Seth couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. There stood Summer and Lily both wearing jeans, a different colour t-shirt (Lily in purple, Summer in green), a jean jacket over their t-shirt and matching sunglasses. Both had their hair half up and dressed like this the similarities between the two were very obvious.

"Well don't you two look cute" Seth said while greeting Lily with a big hug.

"Do you think so daddy?" Lily asked as the three made their way out the door not wasting any time.

"I think you look just adorable," Seth said looking down at Lily as she grabbed on to his hand, "you both do," Seth said looking up at Summer who blushed and took Lily's other hand.

The trio took the elevator down and met the taxi Seth had waiting outside for them. They got into the cab, Lily sitting between Seth and Summer and sat in silence for a bit, until Seth finally spoke not liking the awkward silence.

"So Lily what are you most excited about getting to see?" he asked knowing the four year old will probably go into one of her long rambles.

"Well I really wanna see the Giraffes, because they're mine and mommy's favourites. But I also like polar bears, and monkeys, and oh, oh elephants are really cool too! Oh and then I wanna see the hippos because they're grandma's favourites, so I wanna tell her about them and, and…"

"You asked," Summer said laughing at the look on Seth's face as Lily continued naming off the animals she wanted to see.

"…oh and the tigers!" Lily finally finished as they arrived at the zoo after what felt like hours of listening to Lily talk.

The three got out of the car and each parent took their respected place on each side of Lily both taking one of her hands.

"So how about we grab some lunch first and then we'll have all afternoon to see the animals," Seth said having clearly already planned out the whole day.

"Sounds good to me, you hungry babe?" Summer said looking down at Lily who was already jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ya, okay," Lily said sounding only a bit disappointed.

So they made their way to the zoo restaurant which was situated in plain view of some zebras which made Lily happy and kept her occupied choosing names for each of them while Seth ordered for them.

They took a table by the window so Lily could still watch the zebras; who now all had new names like Arnold, Jerry and Shrimp. Lily ate chicken nuggets shaped like animals and French fries, while both Seth and Summer ate cheeseburgers and fries.

They took about half an hour to eat and once all three were finished Lily immediately jumped to her feet and began bouncing around.

"Can we go now mommy? Please? Please daddy?" Lily begged giving her best puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay we're going," Seth said as he and Summer took Lily's hands and began their trip around the zoo. They started off with the giraffes where Lily and Summer both got extremely excited, Summer pulling out a camera from her purse and taking a bunch of pictures of the animals. After the giraffes they decided to just walk along the path and go wherever it led them. They walked around for almost two hours, Lily enjoying the animals and always stopping to name them, while Seth and Summer would talk and watch Lily jumping about rambling on about names.

"Okay so what's next?" Seth asked after Lily finally got bored with the lions after looking at them for about ten minutes, "Want to go to the reptile house? They have snakes!" Seth said hopeful.

"Snakes? Ew!" Lily said giving her father a look of great disgust.

At these words Seth stopped dead in his tracks, "She just said ew? My daughter said ew? O God Summer what have you done to her?" Seth said as Summer just stood and laughed at Seth, knowing that he always hated it when she said ew all the time.

"Yes Seth she says ew, as a matter of fact I believe it was one of her first words," Summer said taking Lily's hand as the two walked off giggling.

Seth caught up with them and they stopped in front of the cage full of monkeys and Lily once again went right on to naming them as if they were her pets.

"Mommy what do you think I should name that one?" Lily asked pointing to a rather skinny monkey sitting alone in the corner of the cage.

Summer considered the monkey for a minute and then with a smile the name came to her, "well it kind of looks like your father, so I think you should name it Seth," she said and her and Lily began laughing once again.

"Oh you think it looks like me do you?" Seth said suddenly grabbing Summer's waist from behind and beginning to tickle her. The two remained like this for a few minutes; Summer laughing hysterically, causing her mascara to begin running down her cheeks, begging Seth to stop who just kept on tickling her.

"Well then I think we should name that one Summer than, it kinda looks like you mommy," Lily said pointing to the monkey making its way towards the Seth monkey.

At these words Seth stopped tickling Summer and the two gave each other a look and a nod and both grabbed Lily and started tickling her.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Another two hours later the trio was back in a cab on their way home, Lily fast asleep leaning again Summer holding on to the stuffed giraffe Seth had bought her, Summer sat stroking her hair holding on to a similar giraffe that Seth had also bought her. Seth sat watching the two girls in silence until they finally reached the apartment. Seth paid the driver and then lifted Lily out of the car carrying her up to Summer's apartment.

They walked into the apartment where Seth brought Lily to her bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving the room, waiting outside the door while Summer put the sleeping Lily into her pajamas.

A few minutes later Summer emerged from the room, closing the door behind her and joining Seth. They made their way back to the door where Seth stood looking anxious.

"Hey are you okay?" Summer asked looking a bit concerned at Seth's sudden weirdness.

"Um, oh ya I'm fine," Seth said trying to calm himself down, "I had a really great time today," he said.

"Me too, it was really fun," Summer said with a smile that made Seth become suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Listen I was thinking, maybe we could go out next weekend, just the two of us. Lily could stay at Ryan and Marissa's and we could go to dinner or something." Seth said trying his best not to ramble.

"Are you asking me out on a date Cohen?" Summer asked, slightly enjoying Seth's nervousness.

"Yes Summer, I'm asking you out on a date," Seth said trying to sound confident, "and I know we've been through a lot, and I know I left you but that was a long time ago and I've changed, we've both changed and I just think we should give it another chance because I still like you Sum, and…" just then Seth was cut off as Summer leaned forward, meeting Seth's lips with hers. Seth suddenly became calm as he once again felt Summer's lips with his after four years.

Summer than pulled away, breaking the kiss that Seth wished would last forever, "so is that a yes?" Seth asked.

"Yes," Summer nodded giving Seth one last kiss before he walked out of the apartment, feeling like he was floating on a cloud.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**A kiss! YAY! LoL, now I had actually not planned on that happening in this chapter I was just gonna have Seth ask Summer on a date but I just thought it was better this way! I think ya'll will be very happy with that! Haha! So next chapter expect their date which I'm really excited about writing and I'm already brainstorming ideas for. Um I plan on doing a chapter for my other story next but I'll try to get another chapter posted in this one as soon as I can. Hope you all enjoyed and I would love it if you would review it means a lot to me!**


	13. The Big Night

**Hello readers! Haha! Okay so last chapter we left off with Seth and Summer kissing which was exciting for me! I'm really excited about this chapter also because it is Seth and Summer's first date which is a big moment in my opinion! Also they will discuss their trip back to Newport which I'm planning on writing for the next chapter I think! So hope you enjoy this…this is what you've all been waiting for!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed: Doves30, ItalHunni28, kursk, Riley313, dodgeviper, ShouldBeBlonde, and Seth Ezekiel you guys are truly the best! This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C in any way unless you count the DVD! **

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**The Big Night**

"What do you think about this one?" Summer asked holding up a little black dress and turning to Marissa, Lily and Christina who were all sitting on her bed trying to help her pick out an outfit for her date with Seth tomorrow night.

It was a Thursday night and Summer had asked Marissa over to help her pick out an outfit for her Friday night date with Seth. It was not an easy task though and they had been at it for about an hour and the pile of rejected outfits was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

Marissa, Lily and Chrissy looked at the dress Summer was holding up and all three shook their heads no. Summer put the dress with all the other rejected outfits in her armchair and went back in the closet to find something else.

"Auntie Summer I bet Uncle Seth will like you no matter what you wear," Chrissy said getting bored.

"Auntie Summer knows that sweetie, she's just a little nervous," Marissa explained receiving a strange look from Summer.

"I am not nervous. I mean it's just Seth, I just want to…impress him," Summer said a little unconvincingly.

"I got it!" Lily exclaimed diving into the shopping bags on Summer's floor from when Lily and Seth went shopping that Summer still hadn't looked at. She went through the bags in search for something with an excited look in her eyes.

"Here it is," Lily said as she pulled out a very tasteful little red dress that looked just perfect for Summer, "I picked it out when I went shopping with daddy, he said it would look beautiful on you." She explained handing the dress to Summer.

"It's so…" Summer began.

"Perfect," Marissa and Chrissy finished.

"You think?" Summer asked admiring the dress, she really did love it.

"For sure, Seth won't know what hit him," Marissa said impressed by Lily's fashion sense, "Nice pick Lily," Marissa said giving her a high five.

"Thanks Auntie Coop. Mommy can me and Chrissy go play now?" Lily said grabbing Chrissy by the hand and pulling her off the bed and towards the door.

"Alright go ahead, just behave," Summer said placing the dress on the bed and plopping down beside Marissa.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Marissa asked knowing the look in Summer's eyes.

"What? No!" Summer said but Marissa just gave her a look of disbelief.

"Summer we've been best friends since we were five, I can tell when you're lying to me,"

"Okay, okay so I'm a little nervous," Summer admitted, "I mean I know it's just Seth and we've done the whole dating thing before, but it's different now, we're older and there's so much more involved now."

"Like what?" Marissa asked a little confused.

"Like Lily," Summer explained, "She really wants us to be a family, and truthfully I do too. I really want this to all work out so that maybe we can try being a family." Summer said lying back on her bed.

"You know I think Seth is on the same page as you, so I really don't think you have anything to be nervous about," Marissa said reassuringly.

"You're probably right. So speaking of nervous, how are you feeling? I mean you're getting married in like two months!" Summer said. Ryan and Marissa's wedding had been planned for August 9th and now that June had approached Marissa and Summer were constantly talking about wedding plans whenever they could.

"I'm just so excited, I can't even describe how it feels," Marissa said getting that glowing look on her face that she always got when she talked about her wedding, "Oh speaking of the wedding, we're leaving for Newport on July 24th, Ryan and I booked the tickets for all of us already. You got the time off work right?"

"Ya, I took three weeks off for my summer vacation, but do I really have to be in Newport two weeks before your wedding?" Summer asked.

"Yes! Summer you're my maid of honor, I need you there," Marissa said. She had asked Summer to be her maid of honor the night she had come to her apartment after seeing her at the mall, explaining it didn't matter they hadn't seen each other for four years she was still her best friend.

"I know, I know it's just Seth wants to tell Sandy and Kirsten about Lily in person, and I'm just afraid they'll like hate me for taking away their grandchild or something," Summer said, fear evident in her eyes.

"They're not going to hate you Sum, they'll understand. Don't even worry about it. You should probably be more worried about my mom, she's in like crazy wedding mode, she's even worse than usual," Marissa said giving Summer a hug as the two laughed.

"Thanks Coop," Summer said with a laugh, but she couldn't help but be a little nervous about everything.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That night Seth sat watching T.V in his apartment, but he found that he was not really focused on what he was watching because he couldn't help thinking about his date with Summer. Like Summer, Seth was also very nervous but he was also excited and confident everything would go okay.

Giving up on television Seth decided to go next door to Ryan and Marissa's and hang out. Seth knocked on their door and walked in without waiting for any response. He found Ryan sitting on the couch watching T.V, the apartment was quiet indicating Marissa and Chrissy weren't home.

"Hey man," Seth said taking a seat on the chair opposite Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan said knowing Seth was here to ramble on about his date like he had done every other night this week.

"So where's the lady?" Seth asked referring to Marissa.

"She and Chrissy went up to Summer's to pick out clothes or something like that. So what's up man?" Ryan asked getting to the point.

"What do you mean what's up? Can't a guy visit his brother?" Seth asked with a fake look of shock.

"Seth you've been here everyday this week talking about Summer. So what is it this time?" Ryan said turning off the T.V and giving Seth his attention.

"I don't know, I just can't focus or think straight. I just want this to work out so badly. I mean, I just know she's the one, I don't know how I know that, I just do," Seth tried to explain.

"Seth do you remember when I first came to live with you guys? You told me you named your boat after her, but she didn't even know you existed. That year she went from not even knowing you to dressing up as wonder woman for you. You managed to get her to fall for you then, when she didn't even know you. But she knows you now man and I don't think she has very far to fall."

"You're right," Seth said getting up, "I should probably get going try and get some sleep, thanks man," Seth said shaking Ryan's hand on his way past.

When Seth opened the door he found Marissa reaching for the door handle, Chrissy at her side.

"Uncle Seth!" Chrissy yelled jumping into Seth's arms, "Auntie Summer's gonna look really pretty for your date tomorrow."

"I know she will sweetie, she always does," he said kissing Chrissy on the forehead and saying goodnight.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoX

At work Friday the day seemed to go by really slowly for Summer, but now as she was getting ready for her date, time seemed to be flying by. There was a knock at the door and Summer ran to go get it, her hair only half done and she was still in her bath robe.

"Hey Chino," Summer said greeting Ryan and motioning for him to come in, "Lily come on babe uncle Chino's here," She called.

"So how's it going?" Ryan asked while they waited for Lily.

"Pretty good, I'm a little anxious," Summer explained as Lily walked in the room.

"Hey Uncle Chino," Lily said as Ryan took her overnight bag from her.

"Okay have fun tonight babe, and behave for Uncle Chino and Auntie Coop okay?" Summer said bending down to eye level with Lily.

"Okay mommy, have fun on your date," Lily said giving her mother a hug and a kiss, "I love you."

"Love you too," Summer said as Lily took Ryan's hand and the two left the apartment.

When Lily and Ryan left Summer went back to getting ready, fixing her hair by crimping it to give it a wavier look and letting it fall to her shoulders. She did her makeup which was hard because her hands kept shaking in her anxiousness. And with only five minutes before Seth was supposed to come get her she slipped on her dress and admired herself in the mirror. As she stood and looked at herself she couldn't help but think Marissa was right, Seth won't know what hit him.

At 7:30 on the dot there was a knock of the door; Summer took her time walking to the door, not wanting to seem too desperate. Summer took one last look at herself in the mirror by the door and opened it.

Seth stood in the doorway with a look of shock on his face, which he broke with a big smile. He was wearing a button down shirt with a jacket over it and even though his outfit was simple Summer couldn't help but think how great he looked in it.

"You look amazing," Seth said a smile still very visible on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Summer said with a laugh that calmed Seth's nerves completely.

"This is for you," Seth said as he pulled his hand from behind his back, holding a single rose.

"Why thank you," Summer said taking the rose.

"Shall we?" Seth said holding out his hand.

"We shall," Summer said, taking his hand and closing the door behind her.

They walked to the elevator hand in hand and stood in silence, thoughts running through both their heads. Seth could barely take his eyes off Summer, and he could not help but think about her apparent beauty. Summer on the other hand had her mind on Seth's hand which was gripping hers. All she could think about was how great it felt to have him holding on to her like that after all their time apart. Summer's thoughts were soon interrupted though when they walked outside.

"Your chariot awaits," Seth said holding his arm out towards the white limousine sitting in front of the apartment.

"Seth a limo? Are you crazy?" Summer asked stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Limos practically come with having a job at the Newport group," Seth said pulling Summer towards the car, "now come on we have reservations to make."

Seth opened to door to let Summer in and then got in after her, taking her hand back in his while they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know I forgot what it was like to ride in one of these," Summer said looking around the limo, "I mean when I was little riding in a limo was as normal as riding in a regular car."

"Well your dad was a rich man Summer," Seth said hoping this wasn't insulting to Summer but to his relief she just laughed.

"Ya he was, and I sucked out every penny I could from him when I lived in Newport. But not anymore, and you know I kind of like it better this way, making my own money, providing for Lily." Summer said and Seth really saw how much motherhood had matured Summer.

"Well here we are," Seth said as the car stopped and he got out of the car.

When Summer stepped out of the car she saw what she thought was probably the fanciest restaurant in New York in front of her, a restaurant she had been dieing to eat at since she had moved to the city.

"Oh my God Cohen I can't believe you got us reservations here, I thought it was like impossible," Summer said as they made their way into the restaurant.

"Well I pulled a few strings, anything for you," Seth said with a smile as the hostess showed them their way to their table.

After ordering their meals their trip to Newport came into the conversation.

"I mean do you really think it's a good idea that we wait to tell them in person? I mean that's a huge bomb to drop on them, you could tell before hand so they have a little warning." Summer tried to convince Seth but the look of his face said he would not change his mind.

"No way Sum, I mean this is something I really believe we need to tell them in person. And we need to do it together," Seth said taking her hand from across the table, "Trust me it's going to be fine, we'll tell them and they'll have two weeks to get to know Lily before we go back to New York, it'll be fine," he told her a her while rubbing her hand with his thumb which seemed to calm her.

At that moment by some weird coincidence Ryan Adam's Wonderwall started playing as memories of their last Valentine's Day together flooded back to them.

"Oh my God," Summer whispered with a huge smile on her face, "Do you remember this?" Summer said laughing a little at the memory of her a Seth dancing in the middle of his bedroom. But Summer stopped laughing as Seth stood up holding his hand out to hers.

"Cohen what are you doing?" Summer asked slightly confused.

"Dance with me," Seth said still holding out his hand.

"What? Cohen people are going to stare,"

"So, let them stare. Come on, please?" Seth said looking at her with pleading eyes, but his face broke into a smile as Summer took his hand.

They danced in the middle of the room, people at the other tables watching the couple, with looks of _are they crazy._ But Summer didn't mind, all she cared about was staying in Seth's arms, with her head up against his chest. All her doubts and worries seemed to rush away and nothing else mattered.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

After enjoying their meal and a few more dances Seth and Summer left the restaurant, finding their car waiting for them outside the entrance where they had left it.

"So where to now?" Summer asked a little curious.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the park," Seth said as he opened the door to let Summer back in the car, but instead she took Seth's hand.

"Let's walk," Summer said letting Seth dismiss the driver and then walking with her hand in Seth's towards the park.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, stars shining brightly and for a Friday night in New York it seemed to be a surprisingly quiet evening. There was a slight chilly breeze and Summer suddenly wished she had remembered to bring a sweater, but reading her mind Seth took off his coat a put it on Summer's shoulders, putting his arm around her to keep her extra warm.

The couple walked in silence occasionally talking about how beautiful the stars were tonight until they reached their destination.

"Oh Seth," Summer said as she looked down to see a blanket set down on the grass, rose petals scattered around it and a bottle of wine waiting for them, "but how did you do all this?"

"With a little help from Ryan and Marissa," Seth said leading Summer to sit down on the blanket and pouring her some wine, "I just wanted this night to be special Sum. Because I wanted you to know how much you mean to me." Seth said becoming slightly nervous.

"Seth this is the best date I've even been on. And I hope you know that you mean just as much to me," Summer said as Seth took her in his arms. And as she leaned against him, the two watching the night sky Summer felt safe once again in Seth Cohen's arms.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay, Okay I know that was probably the cheesiest chapter ever but I really believe it's something Seth would totally do! He's really into the big romantic gestures so I figured he'd really want this date to be huge! So I really hoped you liked it! Next chapter our gang head back to Newport, and will probably remain there for a few chapters until I do Ryan and Marissa's wedding! So I hope you enjoyed and please review…tell me what you think! XoXo**


	14. The Runaway Returns

**So hey guys…I know I'm such a jerk! It's been a long time since my last update and although I had been planning to write this chapter a long time ago it just never happened I always got too busy…but I guess better late than never right? And to those of you who are waiting for me to update my Summer Cohen/Seth Roberts story I'll write a chapter after this one and I'll get it posted hopefully in the next week.**

**So in this chapter the gang is heading back to Newport to get ready for Ryan and Marissa wedding, also Sandy and Kirsten are going to find out about Lily! YAY! So just so you know Seth and Summer have been dating for about a little over a month and are a couple at the moment.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: **psparkle7189, June.Louise, Seth Ezekiel, Doves30, Carla, Riley313, Laugh-a-lot Bear, kursk, cdgeiger and dodgeviper this one's for you guys!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**The Runaway Returns**

"I'm not going!" Summer said as she pulled the covers over her head, ignoring Marissa's attempts to get her out of bed. They needed to be at the airport in an hour but Summer was refusing to cooperate.

"Summer come on! Ryan and Seth already brought your bags downstairs, we need to go." Marissa said sitting on Summer and pulling the blankets off her head.

"Coop I can't, I thought I could but I can't go back there!" Summer said giving Marissa her puppy dog eyes.

"No way, those eyes may work on Seth but they're not going to work on me, now get your butt out of this bed!" Marissa said jumping off the bed and doing her best to pull Summer up, but she wouldn't budge.

Just then Seth and Lily walked in to find Summer back in her bed and Marissa struggling to get her up.

"What's going on? I thought I woke you up like an hour ago," Seth said looking at Summer as Marissa finally decided to give up and let go of her.

"Come on Lily let's go find your Uncle and Chrissy," Marissa said taking Lily by the hand and leading her out of the room.

"Summer what's wrong?" Seth said sitting down on the edge of Summer's bed.

"Cohen I don't think I can go back," Summer said sitting up and leaning her head of Seth's shoulder.

"Sum we've been through this, everything's going to be fine. We'll go see your dad, we'll tell my parents, and we'll get to spend some time together at the beach, just like the old days it'll be great."

"And if your parents get mad?" Summer said with fear in your voice.

"Sum, they'll understand, my parents have always liked you. Don't worry about it." Seth said rubbing Summer's back reassuringly.

"I still don't know," Summer said lying back down.

"Well you don't have a choice," Seth said as he picked Summer up and started carrying her towards the door.

"Cohen put me down right now!" Summer said kicking her feet in attempt to get Seth to let go of her.

"Sorry Sum I can't do that until I get u in that elevator," Seth said kissing Summer's forehead and making his way out of the apartment.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxox

"Your parents aren't meeting us here are they Cohen?" Summer asked after everyone got their bags and began to make their way out of the Los Angeles airport.

"No I told them we'd meet them at the house, we're gonna have to take cabs," Seth said as he struggled carrying his and Summer's bags.

"Marissa!" Julie Cooper called from across the airport as she ran to her daughter.

"Oh God," Marissa said under her breath as she let her mother embrace her in a hug, "Mom what are you doing here?"

"You think I'd let you take a cab," Julie said making her way over to greet Ryan, "Hello Ryan," Julie said giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek, she had warmed up to him quite a bit in the past four years.

"And hello there sweetheart," Julie said bending down to hug Chrissy.

"Hi Julie," Chrissy said reluctantly giving her a hug.

"Mommy who is that?" Lily said tugging on Summer's skirt. It was then that Julie finally noticed her daughter's best friend who she hadn't seen for four years.

"Summer! Is that you! It's been so long," Julie said crushing Summer in a huge hug.

"How are you Mrs. Cooper? I heard about Mr. Nichol I'm really sorry," Summer said trying to keep the attention off Lily, but Julie had already laid eyes on her.

"And who's this?" Julie said smiling down at the little girl.

"This is my daughter Lily, actually our daughter," Summer said taking Seth's hand, "Lily this is Mrs. Cooper, Marissa's mom."

"Hi," Lily said moving closer to her parents.

"Well hello," Julie said understanding where Summer had been all these years, "well we better get going I'm afraid I won't have enough room for all of you."

"Its fine we'll take a cab, we have some things to do," Seth said as they made their way outside.

"Don't worry I'll keep her away from Sandy and Kirsten until we get there, I'll pick Lily up at your dad's at six and meet you there," Marissa whispered to Summer, "good luck."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the cab pulled up in front of the Roberts' home Summer couldn't help but fill with old memories. Though her father had come to visit her and Lily in New York Summer hadn't seen her old house in four years.

"This is your old house?" Lily said looking up at the mansion in front of her as she got out of the cab after Seth.

"Yep, come on sweetie Grandpa's probably waiting," Summer said taking Lily's hand as she made her way back into her old home.

Summer walked into the house that looked exactly as she remembered right down to the familiar smell of her father's cologne.

"Daddy?" Summer called up the stair, "Daddy were here!"

Just then Neil Roberts came running down the stairs grabbing his little girl in a tight embrace, "Hey sweetie," Neil said holding on to his daughter for dear life.

"Hi daddy," Summer said finally feeling a little better about being back in Newport.

"Now where's that granddaughter of mine?" Neil said finally letting go of Summer.

"Grandpa!" Lily said jumping into his arms.

"Hey there princess," Neil said lifting his granddaughter just as he noticed Seth standing near the door, "hello Seth," Neil said making his way over to him and holding out his hand.

"Hi Mr. Roberts," Seth said taking his hand and shaking it uncomfortably.

"What no bags?" Neil asked looking around the empty entrance way.

"We're going to be staying at Seth's parent's house, but we'll be here visiting all the time," Summer answered.

"Well you better be here, I want to spend as much time with my girls as I can," Neil said putting Lily back on the ground and ruffling her hair.

"Well we better get going, the cabs waiting," Seth said motioning towards the door.

"Okay," Summer said bending down to talk to Lily, "okay babe be good for grandpa, and Auntie Coop will be here to get you at six okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Lily said hugging her mother and then running over to her dad to give him a kiss.

"See you later Daddy," Summer said hugging her father once again.

"Good luck princess," Neil said.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

When the cab pulled up in front of the Cohen residence five minutes later neither Seth nor Summer really wanted to get out of the car. They took their time unloading all the luggage, and as the cab pulled away the two just stood staring at the front door.

"Nervous?" Summer asked looking up at Seth.

"Little bit, but it's now or never," Seth said taking Summer's hand and making his way to the door.

They walked in the door to find the house rather quiet but just as Summer's house had it looked exactly how Summer remembered it.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Seth called out.

"Seth, it's good to see you son," Sandy Cohen said as he greeted his son with a hug.

"Hey look who I found in New York," Seth said taking Summer's hand and pulling her out from behind him.

"Summer," Kirsten said a little shocked as she entered the room, "it's been so long," she said pulling Summer into a hug that made Summer feel even worse for what she was about to tell them.

"Oh sure hug her first, just ignore your own child!" Seth said as Kirsten let go of Summer and took Seth in a hug.

"Hello Seth," Kirsten said laughing.

"Well come on in kids, you must be hungry after your flight, we've got Chinese in the kitchen," Sandy said looking out the door and noticing the amount of luggage in front of the house, "well let me help you bring this in first."

Seth and Sandy made their way outside to bring in the bags while Summer followed Kirsten into the kitchen to get ready to eat.

"So you live in New York now?" Kirsten asked as she and Summer set the table.

"Ya actually I live in the same apartment building as Seth, just a floor above him. I was really surprised when I saw him, I mean talk about a small world," Summer said feeling a little anxious.

"And you and Seth?" Kirsten asked trying to get as much information as she could.

"Um, we've been dating for a little over a month," Summer said wishing Seth would hurry up.

"Well that's great," Kirsten said giving Summer a smile, "you know we've missed you around here,"

"I missed you too," Summer said as Seth and Sandy entered the room and the four sat down to eat.

They talked about living in New York and careers while they ate but the question Summer had been dreading didn't come until after everyone had finished eating.

"So Summer, it's been what four years? What happened to you? You just sort of disappeared," Sandy asked looking at Summer curiously.

"Well dad, that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Seth said taking Summer's hand under the table and giving her a reassuring smile urging her to explain.

"Well um, actually, you see when I left Newport it was because I, I um," Summer struggled afraid of what was coming, "it was because I found out I was pregnant," Summer said looking down at her empty plate as she heard Kirsten drop the fork she was holding.

The room fell silent and Summer could feel Sandy and Kirsten's eyes on her but she refused to look up, all she could do was hold on to Seth's hand and pray he said something soon.

"Summer and I have a daughter," Seth said finally breaking the silence, "And I know that might come as a shock to you, and we understand you might be mad, I mean I know I was when I found out. But I mean she's such a great kid and Summer did an amazing job raising her. And we would have told you sooner but we wanted to tell you in person." Seth said giving Summer's hand a squeeze when he noticed the tears slipping down her face.

"Please say something," Summer said finally looking up into Kirsten's eyes that like her were filled with tears.

"I just, I don't know what to say," Kirsten said looking completely speechless.

"But why run away?" Sandy asked looking Summer straight in the eyes.

"I found out just after Seth ran away, I didn't know if he was ever coming back and I panicked, I didn't know what else to do," Summer said looking back down at her plate.

"You could have come to us," Kirsten finally said, "We would have helped you."

"I couldn't stay here, I mean you know how Newport is, I mean people would be talking about me forever, and I didn't want my child growing up with that." Summer said trying to look Kirsten in the eyes but Kirsten wouldn't look at her.

"Mom, Dad I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of this conversation okay, but you have to understand Summer was just doing what she thought was best, and I managed to forgive her, so I'm sure you can find it in your heart to do the same thing." Seth said looking from his mother to his father.

"Well what's her name?" Sandy asked smiling at Summer, letting her know he wasn't going to hold a grudge.

"Liliana Elisabeth Cohen," Summer said, "She's four years old, and she's really excited about getting to meet you."

"Well when do we get to meet her? Where is she?" Sandy asked a little anxiously.

"She's at my dad's house, Ryan and Marissa are going to bring her over in a little bit.

"Ya and we're all going to be staying here until after the wedding so you'll have lots of time to get to know Lily," Seth said putting his arm around Summer who was still focused on Kirsten.

"Kirsten please don't be mad," Summer said as Kirsten began clearing the table.

"I'm not mad Summer, but I am disappointed," Kirsten said finally meeting Summer's eyes, "I mean you've kept my granddaughter away for four years, I mean I would have wanted to know that I was a grandmother, I could have visited you once in a while," Kirsten said letting her anger get to her she left the room leaving Summer in tears.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It took Seth a while to calm Summer down and after she finally stopped crying they along with Sandy moved into the living room where Seth told Sandy a little about Lily.

Shortly after six o'clock the three heard the door open and heard Ryan calling from the entrance. They made their way to the door where they found Ryan, Marissa, Chrissy and Lily.

"Mommy!" Lily said jumping into Summer's arms, "I had so much fun at grandpa's!"

"Grandpa!" Chrissy said jumping into Sandy's arms.

"Hey kiddo," Sandy said hugging his granddaughter.

Summer took Lily by the hand and led her over to where Sandy was standing.

"Lily this is your Grandpa Cohen," Summer said as Lily let go of her mother to greet her grandfather, giving him a hug.

"Hi Grandpa!" Lily said happily, and as Sandy looked down at the little girl he instantly fell in love with her. The girl was the spitting image of Summer with Seth's big brown eyes and her smile could melt your heart in an instant.

Everyone sat in the living room talking and laughing, both Chrissy and Lily sitting on Sandy's lap talking a mile a minute about school and how they were best friends. After about an hour Kirsten finally walked into the room. She looked up at Summer who was sitting on the couch wrapped in Seth's arm and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" bringing tears once again to Summer's eyes as she got up and hugged the woman she had learned to love as a mother.

Summer picked up Lily from where she was sitting on Sandy's lap, "Lily this is your Grandma," Summer said.

"Hi grandma," Lily said with a big smile and just as Sandy had Kirsten instantly fell in love with the little girl taking her from Summer's arms and giving her a big hug. She then took Lily and sat down next to Sandy with Lily in her lap, and as Summer looked around the room at all the people she loved she was finally happy about being back in Newport.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Okay so I really hoped everyone likes this chapter! Next chapter Sandy and Kirsten will get to spend some time with Lily and Seth and Summer will get to spend some time alone! Also we can't forget about wedding plans! The wedding will be in a few couple chapters but until then the gang will be hanging out in Newport just like the old days! Please review I love to hear what you think!**


	15. Newport

**Hey Guys so the reviews I got were amazing like seriously you guys are so great! And because of those awesome reviews you have inspired me to update sooner than I usually do! So I'm sure you'll be happy about that! Thanks so much for all the support you all are really just too sweet! Oh and I know some of you may want Seth and Summer to like get married and stuff right away because they already have a kid but keep in mind they've been away from each other for four years and I really just don't want it to be rushed!**

**So just to recap the gang's in Newport for a bit and I want to build on the relationship with Sandy, Kirsten and their grandchildren. Also there are wedding plans of course and as always Seth and Summers relationship which is the main focus as always! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Laugh-a-Lot Bear, avagash, psparkle7189, Seth Ezekiel, dodgeviper, Riley313, kursk and cdgeiger! You guys are seriously the best!**

**I don't own the O.C in anyway but I did get season 2 on DVD!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Newport**

"Mommy, mommy wake up," Lily whispered in her mother's ear while climbing on top of her.

"Hmmm, sweetie go bug your dad," Summer said pulling her pillow over her head.

"Okay mommy," Lily said as she climbed off of Summer and onto Seth who lay next to her in the bed, "Daddy wake up."

"Go bug your mother," Seth said not opening his eyes.

"But she told me to wake you up," Lily said as she started jumping on the bed successfully getting both her parents attention.

"Okay, okay we're up," Seth said picking Lily up and bringing her downstairs, Summer at his heels.

"Well look who's up," Sandy greeted them cheerily causing Summer to just scowl at him and head for the coffee, "Rough night Summer?" Sandy said with a laugh as Lily jumped into his arms.

"Well it's kinda hard to sleep when Cohen here keeps kicking you!" Summer said taking a place at the table.

"Well at least I don't snore," Seth said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I do not snore!" Summer yelled throwing half her bagel at Seth's head.

"You two sound like an old married couple already," Kirsten said entering the room.

"Grandma!" Lily yelled leaping from Sandy's lap and running into Kirsten's arms, who lifted her up and carried her over to where Seth was standing.

"Good morning sweetheart," Kirsten said kissing Lily's cheek and then grabbing the coffee Seth had poured for himself and headed for the table, "Thanks Seth."

"Ya no problem," Seth said sarcastically pouring what was left of the coffee into a mug and taking a seat at the table beside Summer.

"So what are the plans for today?" Sandy asked from the head of the table.

"Well I'm going with Marissa and Julie for dress fittings," Summer said, taking the last bite of her bagel.

"And I've got to help Ryan with some things," Seth said flipping through the newspaper.

"I thought you were going to watch Lily?" Summer asked looking up at Seth who didn't seem to notice.

"Can't you take her with you?" Seth asked without looking up, not wanting to meet Summer's eyes, "I mean she needs a dress doesn't she?"

"She and Chrissy already tried on their dresses, plus I don't want her around Julie," Summer explained reasonably.

"You know we can watch Lily," Kirsten interrupted from across the table where she and Lily were playing _I Spy_, "I'll call Ryan and tell him to bring Chrissy over too and we'll take the kids out."

"Well are you sure? I mean don't you have to work today?" Summer asked.

"Nope, we both took some time off this summer, figured we could use a brake. And of course we're sure; we want to spend some time with our grandchildren." Sandy explained trading newspapers with Seth.

"Well okay then," Summer said smiling as she watched Lily playing with Kirsten, "How does that sound babe? You wanna spend the day with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Ya!" Lily said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Later that day everyone headed their separate ways, Seth taking the car over to Ryan's so they could head out to do some things for the wedding. Marissa and Julie dropped off Christina and then they along with Summer headed over to the dress shop.

"So kids what do you want to do today?" Sandy asked the two four year olds sitting in front of him.

"I don't know," Christina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, what about you Lily?" Sandy asked Lily who he could tell already had a million ideas going through her head; I mean she is Seth's daughter.

"Could we go to the beach?" Lily asked excitedly, "Mommy always said it was her favorite part about living here, and I've never been to the beach before," Lily explained.

"Sure, how does that sound to you Chrissy?" Sandy asked seeing the excitement in Lily's eyes.

"Sounds good to me," Chrissy said.

So about an hour later Kirsten finally had the kids changed and ready for the beach. As they made their way through Newport to the beach Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at the wondering eyes of Lily as she tried to look at everything they passed. Lily had heard many stories about Newport from both her parents and she was extremely happy to be there and she didn't want to miss a thing.

When they finally stopped the car and parked beside the beach Lily became overwhelmed with excitement as she began to bounce around in the back seat, unable to get her door open. When Kirsten opened the car door both Lily and Chrissy jumped out and ran towards the sand.

"Alright kids wait for us," Sandy said he jogged after the kids while Kirsten grabbed their stuff from the trunk.

They set up an umbrella and some towels on the sand a little further down the beach where there were less people. The beach was pretty busy with teenagers running around, and for a while Lily and Chrissy just played in the sand by their grandparents, trying to make a sand castle with the help of Sandy.

After about an hour though the kids started getting bored of their castle; having had to rebuild it twice because Sandy kept knocking it over.

"Grandpa can we go in the water?" Chrissy asked looking up at Sandy with her big blue eyes.

"Sure kiddo," Sandy said getting up and taking Chrissy's hand, "You coming Lily?"

"Maybe later," Lily said moving to sit down on the towel next to Kirsten's chair.

"Alright then," Sandy said as he and Chrissy raced towards the water.

For a while Lily and Kirsten sat in silence watching Sandy and Christina splashing around in the water.

"Grandma?" Lily asked looking up at Kirsten.

"Ya sweetie?"

"Do you think my mommy and daddy will ever get married like Auntie Coop and Uncle Chino?" Lily asked the sadness evident in her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie," Kirsten said sitting down on the towel and taking Lily in her arms, "You know I've always thought your parents were meant to be together, it's always seemed that nothing could keep them apart."

"That's what Daddy says," Lily said snuggling in close to Kirsten.

"Your Daddy loves your Mommy very much, but sometimes things happen. But Lily even though they're not married they both love you so much, I hope you know that," Kirsten said looking into Lily's dark brown eyes.

"I know, I just wish we could be a family like everyone else," Lily said looking down at the sand.

"Hey, you are a family; your family's just a little different from all the other families. And it's a very special family," Kirsten said kissing the top of Lily's head, "Now how about we go for a swim?"

"I don't know how," Lily said not having ever been swimming before.

"Well I'll teach you," Kirsten said picking Lily up and carrying her towards the water.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Seth walked into the house that night at six to find it completely quiet. He walked into the kitchen to find the table set for two, candles lit and the lights dimmed, music playing softly. Summer was standing at the stove cooking not even noticing Seth.

"Hey," Seth said causing Summer to jump but she smiled when she realized it was him.

"Hey," Summer said walking over to Seth and giving him a kiss.

"What's all this?" Seth asked motioning towards the table.

"Well your parents called and said they were taking the kids out to dinner and then they were gonna catch a movie, so I thought I'd make you dinner," Summer explained as she went back to work at the stove, "The food will be ready in a minute."

"So how was your day?" Seth asked taking a seat at the table.

"Pretty good, except Julie is completely insane. I mean you'd think she was the one getting married with the way she's acting," Summer explained as she began putting food on hers and Seth's plates, "What about you?"

"It was alright; we went and got some new shoes and stuff for the wedding. Then we hung out at Julies and played some Playstation," Seth explained, "This looks great by the way," He said referring to the food.

"Thanks, and I still can't believe you brought the Playstation with you," Summer said laughing as the two began to eat.

"That was great Sum," Seth said after finishing his meal, "So what's the big occasion?" Seth asked curiously hoping he didn't forget about something.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something nice for you," Summer said shifting in her chair, "And well I had something I wanted to ask you, something I had been thinking about."

"Well what is it?" Seth asked completely clueless as to what was going on.

"Well it's kind of a big deal, but I really think it's for the best."

"Sum what is it?" Seth asked anxious to know.

"Well when we get back to New York I was kinda hoping, that you'd um move in with me and Lily," Summer asked as a smile spread across Seth's face.

"Really? You want me to move in?" Seth asked happily.

"Ya I do, I mean I know we've only been dating a little over a month now but we've known each other a long time and I just thought it'd be nice to live together. Kinda start living like a family," Summer began to ramble, "And I'll understand if you don't want to or if it's too weird or something it's just I really love you Cohen and I just think we'd be so happy if…" Summer was interrupted as Seth's lips met hers.

"Sum, I love you too," Seth said as Summer realized what she said and her face broke out in a smile.

"So you'll move in?"

"Of course I will," Seth said as Summer kissed him.

"You know we've got the house to ourselves, and your parents will probably gone with Lily for a while," Summer said as she got up, took Seth's hand and led him upstairs.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Summer woke up the next morning in Seth's arms, his naked body up against hers. She smiled at the memory of last night, and the decision that Seth would move in with her. She lay silently in Seth's arms for a while and then quietly got up, kissing Seth's forehead and getting dressed. She made her way quietly down the stairs and found Kirsten alone in the kitchen.

"Morning," Kirsten greeted her as she poured two cups of coffee and sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"Thanks," Summer said sitting next to her on the other stool, "How was the movie last night?"

"Oh it was great; the kids had a lot of fun. Lily was completely passed out when we got home though we had a long day."

"Good, I'm glad she got to spend time with you and Sandy," Summer said taking half of the bagel Kirsten offered her.

"Well we were happy to get to spend time with her too," Kirsten said smiling at the girl she had come to see as her daughter four years ago.

"You know Kirsten, I really am sorry I ran away. I mean I wanted to tell you more than anything but I was afraid of what you would think of me," Summer said avoiding Kirsten's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten asked curiously.

"I mean you were like the only mother figure in my life back then, and I always looked at you that way; like a mother. And I was afraid you would think less of me or something if you knew I was pregnant," Summer explained tears coming to her eyes.

"Summer, I would never think less of you," She said as she took Summer chin in her hand and looked her in the eyes, "And I want you to know that I've always loved you like a daughter," She said as she kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"You know, I'm glad to be back in Newport," Summer said with a laugh as she wiped away her tears and the two women ate breakfast together.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**So that's that! HAHA! I wanted to have a little Summer Kirsten in there because I want them to have a strong relationship. Also Seth and Summer are taking it to the next step and moving in together! LoL! I think living together for a while before like getting married is best…but don't worry of course they will eventually get married but you never know when! So one more chapter before Ryan and Marissa's wedding…I want to have the fab four hanging out together more in the next chapter before the wedding! Well plz review, it means so much! You guys are the best! Xoxo!**


	16. The Fab Four

**Hey Everyone! Okay I just want to say thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story and I must say that I would never be able to write these stories if it wasn't for all the support I've been getting from you all! So thanks a million!**

**Okay so this chapter is really just here because I wanted our fab four to hang out a bit before the wedding because I really haven't had them together that much and I can't think of a better time considering they're all in Newport again! Also I want to do the wedding rehearsal! So I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: RA4Evah, Sarah, Doves30, Seth Ezekiel, jesslover4ever, psparkle7189, Laugh-a-lot Bear, June.Louise, ItalHunni28, Riley313, dodgeviper, kursk, cdgeiger. This one goes out to you guys!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**The Fab Four **

"Man I can't believe you agreed not to have a bachelor party," Seth said sitting down in the chair across from Ryan, "I mean it's like one of your rights before getting married!"

"Ya well Marissa wanted the four of us to just hang out…not make a big deal about it," Ryan said tired of this conversation already, "Come on it won't be that bad, I mean it should be fun…just like old times."

"O ya me, you, Marissa and Summer all hanging out, there's something new, not like we don't do that often," Seth said sarcastically, "Man we're missing out on strippers!"

"You know if Summer heard that she'd kill you," Ryan said shutting Seth up, "Now come on man, it's two days before the wedding there's no time to even plan a bachelor party. So tonight we're gonna go out, no kids, hang out by the beach and it'll be our last chance to just hang, because we all know the next two days are gonna be nuts."

"Alright man whatever you say," Seth said giving up, "But I think right now we need to put in a little PS2 time!" Seth said grabbing a controller and throwing one to Ryan.

The two played silently for a while, the only noise made by Seth when he was loosing. After about 5 games four of which were won by Ryan Seth finally game up, dropping his controller and leaning back against the couch.

"So how are things with you and Summer?" Ryan asked sitting back beside Seth.

"Really good actually. I mean we haven't been fighting as much as we used too, which is a plus. It's been really good; I mean I'm even moving in with her when we get back to New York." Seth said with a big smile on his face.

"What? Since when?" Ryan asked completely shocked at this new revelation.

"Since she asked me, like one of our first days here."

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" Ryan asked surprised Seth hadn't been talking about it their whole time in Newport.

"Well Summer and I agreed not to tell anyone until we talked to Lily about it, and we told her this morning," Seth said relieved to finally be able to tell Ryan, "Trust me it wasn't easy keeping it a secret."

"So how did Lily take it? I mean was she happy?" Ryan asked.

"Ya she was really excited, and you know what so am I," Seth asked his big smile never leaving his face.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoX

"I can't believe he's moving in with you!" Marissa said sitting on the bed in her old bedroom where she and Summer were talking while Lily and Christina played with their dolls on the floors, "And I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier!"

"Coop I told you we didn't want anyone to find out about it before we told Lily," Summer explained letting her gaze fall on her daughter who was playing happily.

"So what, we got here and you just decided hey it'd be cool if Seth moved in with me?" Marissa asked with a laugh, "I mean how'd it happen?"

"I don't really know, I mean I started thinking about it a while ago. I mean it just made sense considering he spends like half his time in our apartment anyways. And then we were having dinner alone at his old house, and it just felt like it was the right time to ask him." Summer explained the smile clearly visible on her face, "You don't think it's a bad idea do you?"

"No, of course not. I think it'll be good for you guys," Marissa said reassuringly.

"Ya I do too, I know we'll probably get on each other's nerves like all the time, but I really think it'll be good for us as a family," Summer explained letting her mind wander as she began to think about Seth, "And I really think he's the one you know?"

"You think?" Marissa said laughing, "You and Seth are clearly meant to be together, I mean think about it after four years you guys still got back together and are stronger as a couple than ever."

Summer didn't know how to respond to this, all she could do was break out into a big smile because she knew Marissa was right and the thought really made her happy.

"Mommy can Lily and me go to Grandma and Grandpa's tonight?" Christina asked climbing into Marissa's lap looking at her with her big blue eyes.

"Sorry sweetie but Lily's going over to her Grandpa Neil's house tonight, and Auntie Caitlyn is babysitting you tonight," Marissa explained as Lily joined them on the bed, resting in Summer's lap.

"But I don't want to go with Auntie Caitlyn," Christina whined giving Marissa the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Can't Chrissy come with me mommy?" Lily asked looking up at Summer.

"Not this time sweetie, your grandpa wants to spend some time with you before we have to go back to New York," Summer explained as she began playing with Lily's hair.

"And your Auntie Caitlyn wants to spend time with you," Marissa told Chrissy, "I'm sure you guys can manage spending one night away from each other."

"Okay," Lily and Chrissy said sadly, "Come on Lily lets go to my room," Chrissy said leading Lily into the guest room where she was staying.

"You know they're exactly like we were when we were younger," Summer said laughing as she watched the two four year olds leave the room hand in hand.

"Yep, completely attached at the hip," Marissa said with a laugh.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

That night after dropping Lily off at Summer's dad's Seth and Summer drove over to the Cooper house where Ryan and Marissa were already waiting outside for them explaining that Julie was having a freak out about the next day's rehearsal.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" Seth asked from the driver's seat as Marissa and Ryan got situated in the back.

"Well I don't know about anyone else but I'm starving," Marissa said as Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Okay dinner it is," Seth said pulling the Range Rover out of the driveway, "Crabshack?"

"Ya definitely," Ryan responded as Seth began the familiar drive to the Crabshack.

"Man this place hasn't changed a bit," Summer said as they walked into the restaurant that was once one of her favourite places to eat.

"Nope four years and it still looks exactly the same," Seth said putting his arm around Summer as everyone got situated in their booth.

After ordering they got to talking about the wedding, but as Seth talked about making a speech at the reception Summer let her mind wander as she looked around the restaurant, her mind flooding with memories.

"Hello earth to Summer," Marissa said waving her hand in front of Summer's face, causing Summer to come out of her trance.

"Oh sorry," Summer said as Marissa gave her a questioning look, "I was just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself sweetheart," Seth said kissing her forehead and receiving a punch in the stomach from Summer.

"You know you're really not funny Cohen," Summer said glaring at Seth.

"Now this is just like old times," Ryan said causing everyone to laugh, even Summer who then leaned in closer to Seth.

After eating the four sat and talked for a while, no one really wanting to leave, but after about a half hour they finally decided it was time to go.

"Let's go down to the beach," Marissa suggested taking Ryan's hand in hers and heading towards the beach.

Seth and Summer caught up to them walking hand and hand next to them.

"You know coming to the beach was like the one thing I missed the most after I left Newport," Summer said breaking the silence as they walked along the sand.

"Oh really, and here I thought u missed me the most," Seth said trying to sound hurt.

"No you come right under the beach and fashion island though," Summer said laughing at the look of shock on Seth's face.

"Oh you think you're funny huh?" Seth said as he grabbed Summer's waist and began tickling her.

"No Cohen stop," Summer said through fits of giggles. After finally escaping Seth's grip she began to run down the beach away from him, but he soon caught up lifting her off the ground.

Soon Ryan decided to join in by grabbing Marissa and tickling her. So the two girls did their best to get away from Seth and Ryan both screaming and laughing the whole time. They went on like this for a long time, just laughing, feeling like they were teenagers again. Seth and Ryan finally got tired of chasing Summer and Marissa around and collapsed in the sand, Marissa and Summer sitting down beside them after ensuring there would be no more tickling.

"This is great," Marissa said leaning into Ryan's arms and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ya it is," Summer agreed as Seth pulled her closer to him, "You know it's great to be back here."

"Ya it really is just like the old days," Seth said kissing Summer's head. The four sat in silence just watching the water, happy to just escape everything for just a bit.

"So what now?" Seth asked after sitting in silence for what felt like hours.

"I have an idea," Ryan said as everyone got up and followed him back to the car. They all piled in the car, Ryan driving this time, no one asking where they were going. Ryan drove up to the Cohen house, getting out of the car and walking around the side of the house to the backyard. They all then realized where they were going as Ryan led them into the pool house.

"Good idea bro," Seth said sitting down on the bed with Summer.

They all sat up talking until early into the next morning, when they all finally fell asleep.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Seth woke the next morning with Summer in his arms, slightly unsure of where he was at first. But as he looked around the room his eyes landed on Ryan and Marissa who were sleeping not far from the bed on some cushions and he realized he was in the pool house.

He lay silently watching Summer sleep until a cell phone began ringing from over where Ryan and Marissa were sleeping, successfully waking everyone up.

"Hello?" Marissa said sleepily into the phone, "Oh hi mom…I'm at the Cohen's…yes I know the weddings tomorrow…okay…okay…ya we'll be there in a little bit," Marissa said hanging up the phone.

"You mom freaking out?" Ryan asked sitting up and wrapping his arms around Marissa.

"Ya, she said we need to get over there to get ready for the dinner tonight, and she wants you two there too," Marissa said looking over at Seth and Summer who both slumped at these words.

"What does she need us for?" Seth asked not wanting to have to spend the day in the presence of Julie Cooper.

"You're the best man and Sum's the maid of honour, you have to help out," Marissa said laughing at the look of defeat on Seth's face.

"Well we better get going then," Ryan said as everyone got up and made their way out of the pool house.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The day was completely hectic, after helping set up at Julie's house everyone had to head over to the church where they rehearsed how everything would go the next day. But after getting through the rehearsal everyone went home to change and then headed to the Cooper house.

Seth, Summer, Lily, Kirsten, Sandy, Ryan, Marissa, Chrissy, Julie and Jimmy all sat down around the big table out in their backyard. The yard was lit with white lights and there were candles and flowers all over the table.

After everyone was seated and sitting quietly Sandy stood up and tapped his glass with his fork.

"Well I just wanted to say Ryan, Marissa we're so happy for you, you guys have come a long way. Ryan you've only been a part of this family for about five years, but you are very much my son, and it's great to see you so happy. And Marissa Kirsten and I are very happy about you becoming a part of the family tomorrow. So here's to the happy couple," Sandy said with a big smile as everyone clinked glasses.

Everyone ate and talked for hours, until everyone agreed it was getting late and they needed to be up early the next day. So Ryan and Marissa said goodbye to each other because Ryan would be staying at the Cohen house while Summer and Lily stayed at the Coopers so that Ryan and Marissa wouldn't see each other until Marissa was coming down the aisle.

"So are you excited? You're getting married tomorrow!" Summer asked as they carried Lily and Chrissy upstairs both of who were half asleep.

"I can't wait," Marissa said with a huge smile.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

**Okay so I hope everyone likes this chapter. So next chapter is of course the wedding! YAY! I've actually planned out how this story is going to go and I'm happy to say we have a lot more chapters to go! So stick with me and please review! Xoxo!**


	17. The Wedding

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated but you've got to understand I've got school now and I have a new job so when I'm not at school I'm at work but I'm going to do my best to update as much as possible! So please just bare with me! Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing you guys are truly so amazing and I'm so great full!**

**Okay so it's finally here! Ryan and Marissa's wedding! So this chapter is obviously going to focus on them a little more but of course I'm going to be adding some things regarding Seth and Summer as usual. By the way I'm not really an expert on weddings and I don't really want to write out the whole ceremony so sorry if you don't like it!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed: lou, dodgeviper, Seth Ezekiel, RA4Evah, Riley313, Doves30, June.Louise, kursk, cdgeiger! You guys are the best!**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**The Wedding**

"Marissa, Marissa," Summer whispered into the still sleeping Marissa's ear as she climbed into her bed and sat on top of her.

"Leave me alone," Marissa grumbled as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Sweetie you gotta get up, you're getting married today!" Summer said excitedly causing Marissa to suddenly sit up coming face to face with a big smiled Summer.

"Oh my God! I'm getting married today!" Marissa yelled wrapping her arms around Summer in a big hug, "oh my God…I'm getting married today," Marissa repeated the words sinking in for the first time, "there's so much to do we've got to get ready!" She said pulling Summer off of her, getting out of bed and pacing the room.

"Marissa hunny, it's okay, everything's ready. All we have to do is get our hair and everything done and we'll be ready. We've still got plenty of time you got to calm down," Summer said getting up and taking Marissa by the shoulders so she'd stop pacing.

"Okay, okay I'm calm," Marissa said taking deep breathes, "I just can't believe it!" Marissa said wrapping her arms around Summer again.

"I know," Summer said with a laugh, "hey what do you say we go wake up our little brats?"

"Good idea," Marissa answered as the two ran down the hall to the guest room where Chrissy and Lily were sleeping soundly.

Summer and Marissa snuck into the room quietly taking places on either side of the bed. Summer counted down from three on her fingers and on zero they jumped on the bed.

"What's going on?" Lily asked sleepily sitting up as Christina screamed beside her the two girls slightly confused.

"Mommy?" Chrissy asked unaware of what was going on.

"I'm getting married today!" Marissa explained as Chrissy suddenly remembered jumping into her mother's arms.

"So what'd you wake me up for?" Lily asked lying back down.

"Now you know how I feel!" Summer said grabbing Lily in a big hug. Lily laughed and then crawled over to Marissa and put her arms around her.

"Congratulations Auntie Coop!"

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxooX

Ryan lay awake staring at the ceiling of the pool house. It was just like the old days sleeping in the pool house again. He was flooded with old memories of all the times he spent in here, especially the times with Marissa. He couldn't believe that after everything the two had been through together they were finally getting married.

He turned over and looked at the red numbers on his alarm clock. _7:00am_. He was wasn't even sure he had slept at all last night, he just kept thinking about finally getting to say _I do_ and have Marissa as his wife for the rest of his life.

Just then the door opened and Ryan knew it was Seth without even having to look. He had been expecting Seth to walk in at any time.

"Hey man," Seth said sitting down on the chair across from the bed as Ryan sat up, "You ready for the big day?"

"Ya I think I am," Ryan said with a small smile.

"Not nervous at all? I mean it's quite the big step your taking, and all those people are gonna be there, and everyone's going to watching you and you'll have to dance at the reception…"

"Seth!" Ryan interrupted successfully shutting Seth up, "I'm fine alright. I'm not nervous because I know that this is what I want and that's all that matters. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"That's great man," Seth said knowing Ryan was right and that he and Marissa were going to be really happy together, "Come on let's go inside and get something to eat. We've got a long day ahead of us."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The day went by without a problem. The girls spent their day getting their hair, nails and makeup done. All Marissa's bridesmaids were there which included Summer, Kaitlyn, Haley Nichol and some of her other friends. Kirsten and Julie also came along but Marissa soon wished she'd left her mother at home because of the amount of time she spent talking about getting things done on time.

The men spent their day just hanging out. Seth, Luke, Trey, some of Ryan's old friends, Jimmy and Sandy spent most of the day just sitting back and playing a little PS2 until they finally decided to start getting their tuxes on.

As time ticked nearer and nearer to two o'clock the church started to get more and more crowded. Despite Ryan and Marissa's attempts to make it a small ceremony they ended up with a lot of guests mostly because Julie wanted her daughter to have the best wedding ever heard of in Newport.

Ryan, Seth and the rest of the groomsmen all waited around in one of the back rooms of the church, Ryan pacing the room anxiously. He had tried all day to remain calm but as the time passed he became more and more nervous, but he knew inside it was a good nervous.

"How you doing man?" Seth asked stepping in front of Ryan to stop his pacing.

"Alright, just a little anxious," Ryan admitted.

"Everything's gonna go great today. You and Marissa were meant to be man," Seth said patting Ryan on the back reassuringly.

"Thanks man," Ryan said giving Seth an awkward hug, something he usually didn't initiate. At that moment Sandy's head poked in the door.

"Ryan, it's time son," Sandy said as Ryan nervously walked out the door to take his place at the front of the church.

Meanwhile in the other room all the girls were waiting around for the ceremony to begin, each talking loudly and admiring each other's dresses which were all the same except for of course Marissa's beautiful white gown. Marissa was sitting in the corner looking a little nervous, but inside she was more excited then anything.

"Hey sweetie," Summer greeted coming over from where she was fighting with Lily and Christina to get them to sit still so they wouldn't ruin their dresses.

"Hey," Marissa said looking over at the two little girls sitting in their chairs giggling, "They look so beautiful."

"Ya they do," Summer said smiling at her daughter, "And so do you!"

"Thanks," Marissa laughed, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Aw Coop I'm just so happy for you!" Summer exclaimed throwing her arms around Marissa in a hug, "You guys are going to be so happy together, I always knew you would end up together," Summer said as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Aw Sum your gonna ruin your makeup," Marissa said as tears began filling her own eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just so happy!" Summer said as she tried to wipe away the tears threatening to fall. The two girls hugged once again as Julie burst into the room.

"Girls it's time, everyone needs to take their places!" Julie said as she began lining all the girls up.

"Well this is it," Summer said giving Marissa one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Everything's going to be great!"

"This is it," Marissa said as she made her way out of the room behind everyone else.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Ryan stood at the front of the church, as he waited anxiously and slightly nervously for the ceremony to begin. He couldn't help but notice all the eyes currently on him, and it made him even more nervous, but as the priest joined him at the front and music started playing his nerves were forgotten and excitement took over.

First to come down the aisle was Seth and Summer, walking arm in arm towards Ryan making him feel even better as he was greeted with great big smiles from both of them, and he even thought he saw tears in Summer's eyes. After Seth and Summer came Haley and Trey, followed by Kaitlyn and Luke and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. Next came Christina and Lily; the two flower girls in matching pink dresses, walking down the aisle slowly throwing their flower petals out of their baskets. When they reached the alter the two little girls took their places in front of Summer where they were instructed to stand quietly.

As the wedding march began to play everyone stood up, waiting to see the bride in her stunning gown, Ryan being most anxious. As Jimmy and Marissa came into view Ryan's heart leapt. Even from across the church Ryan had never seen anyone look as beautiful as Marissa did right now. As Marissa made her way closer and closer the smile on Ryan's face got bigger and bigger. When they reached the alter Ryan went down, shook Jimmy's hand and then took Marissa's and lead her in front of the priest.

"You look beautiful," Ryan whispered in her ear before the priest began. All Marissa's could do was smile, afraid if she talked the tears threatening to fall would come pouring out.

As the priest began the ceremony Summer couldn't help but drift off into her own world a little bit. She could see how happy Ryan and Marissa were and how perfectly they fit together. She looked past the couple to where Seth was standing, his eyes on Ryan and Marissa. _This is what I want, _Summer thought to herself, _I want to get married, be happy like Ryan and Marissa, and I think Seth is the one I want all this with._ Her mind began to wander with thoughts of her own marriage until she noticed Seth's eyes watching her, when he saw that she noticed him looking he gave her a big smile that made her heart leap.

"And now the bride and groom will share their vows," announced the priest snapping Summer back to reality, "Marissa you may begin."

"Ryan, from the day we met I knew there was something about you, we somehow clicked without even really knowing each other. It always seemed like the odds were against us, like there was always something in the way, but we never let anything come between us for too long, nothing could keep us apart. It's hard to put into words how much I really care about you; you are my strength, my hope, my everything. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Marissa finished as tears began running down hers, and everyone else's in the church faces.

"Marissa I know I'm not really one with words but I want you to know how much I care about you. Since the day I met you at the end of the driveway of the Cohen house I have been in love with you. I fell fast and hard for you and I was always willing to do anything for you. I've had a lot of people leave me in my life, but you've always stuck by my side, especially when I needed you most. My life wouldn't be the same without you and I don't want to spend another day without being able to call you my wife. I love you," Ryan finished with the three simple words that made Marissa cry even more.

"Do you Marissa take Ryan to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

"I do," Marissa responded saying the two words she had been waiting her whole life to say.

"And do you Ryan take Marissa to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ryan said with a big smile.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," with those words Ryan grabbed Marissa by the waist and pulled her into kiss him receiving a quiet "ew" from where Lily and Chrissy were standing.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The reception was held later that day on the beach where a dance floor and a big tent with tables and chairs had been set up. As Marissa looked around at all the smiling faces of her friends and family she couldn't imagine this day being any more perfect then it already was.

She and Ryan had shared their first dance as a married couple to "Forever Young" by the Youth Group a song they had decided was their official song when they were eighteen. Marissa stood watching Ryan dance with Chrissy and she couldn't help but smile as she watched the smile on the little girl get bigger and bigger. When the song ended Marissa made her way over to Ryan as Seth and Summer took the stage.

"Hey everybody," Summer said quieting the crowd, "As the maid of honour and the best man Ryan and Marissa wanted us to say a few words. Coop or should I say Atwood, you've been my best friend since we were five. You've always been there for me and for that I owe you the world. We've been through everything together, and truthfully I've never seen you happier then you look today. I'm so happy for you and I wish you guys all the best; take care of her Chino, congrats!" Summer finished handing the microphone to Seth.

"You know I've known Marissa my whole life, she was the girl next door growing up, not that I liked her or anything, I mean she didn't even talk to me much," Seth began to ramble receiving an elbow in the ribs from Summer, "oh sorry. When Ryan came into my life he was pretty much the only friend I had. He put up with my constant rambling and freakish obsessions. Man you became a brother to me and I'm so happy for you. I hope you two have a great life together. So here's to my brother and my new sister in law!" Seth finished, taking Summer's hand and leading her over to where Ryan and Marissa were standing.

After a while Ryan, Marissa and Chrissy decided to make their rounds and greet some of the other guests, leaving Seth, Summer and a very bored Lily standing around the dance floor.

"Oh my God Seth!" a skinny blonde with a butterfly tattoo Summer didn't recognize came over wrapping her arms around Seth.

"Alex hey! I didn't know you were gonna be here!" Seth said returning the hug leaving Summer standing to watch, slightly confused. She cleared her throat snapping Seth back to reality.

"Oh um Summer this is Alex she's an old friend, Alex this Summer, my uh girlfriend," Seth introduced as a slight awkwardness filled the air even though Seth and Alex never really dated.

"Summer, you mean THE Summer?" Alex asked looking at Seth with surprise.

"Yep this is her," Seth said letting his gaze fall to his feet.

"Seth used to talk about you all the time, I've heard so much about you," Alex said shaking Summer's hand.

"All good things I hope," Summer said lifting Lily up as if to remind Seth he had a daughter.

"Oh and Alex this is my daughter Lily," Seth introduced as Alex came to realize the reason Summer had left Seth all those years ago.

"Well it was really nice meeting you, I think I'm going to go talk to Marissa, it was nice seeing you again Seth." Alex said leaving Seth with Summer who was staring him down.

"Hey Lily you wanna dance? Come on lets dance," Seth said lifting Lily out of Summer's arms and taking her to the middle of the dance floor where he knew Summer wouldn't dare make a scene.

Summer, defeated decided to go sit down, so she found an empty table and sat down. A few minutes later though, a familiar looking tall blonde with short hair approached her.

"Summer? Summer Roberts?" the girl asked as realization hit Summer.

"Anna?" Summer said giving her an awkward hug. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Oh ya Marissa invited me we became pretty close when I moved back to Newport," Anna explained.

"When did you move back to Newport?" Summer asked a little confused.

"About three years ago, I wasn't expecting to see you today, I mean when Seth and I dated he said you'd picked up and left, no one knew where you were,"

"You and Seth dated?" Summer asked shocked, she and Seth had talked about relationships they had been in when they started dating again and Seth never once mentioned anything about dating Anna again.

"Ya for about six months, he must be happy to see you again."

"Actually we've been dating for a couple months now," Summer said.

"Oh well that's great," Anna said as she scanned the dance floor looking for some way to escape this conversation, "who's that Seth's dancing with?"

"That's our daughter."

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoX

**Okay so I've been working on this chapter for a really long time and I'm sorry it took so long to get it posted! For now Summer's not going to mention knowing about him dating Anna again but I promise it'll come up in a different chapter later. I kind of don't like the way I ended this chapter but I'm happy with the rest of it. I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll update again when I get the chance! Xoxo!**


End file.
